No soy nada sin ti
by Angela06151977
Summary: Rey se deja capturar por la Primera Orden con el objetivo de hacer regresar a Ben Solo y en el caso de fracasar asesinar a Kylo Ren aunque el hombre que un día fue muera para siempre con él. REYLO Contiene Smut. Fanfic COMPLETO
1. chapter 1- Sólo

Kylo mira a través de la ventana la infinidad del espacio piensa en la Resistencia ¿ como han podido escabullirse de los espías de la Primera Orden por tanto tiempo ? Él ha ofrecido por la HoloRed una cuantiosa recompensa a quien le ofrezca información de su ubicación, también llamó a diez cazarecompensas para que le traigan a la jedi como la llamó Skywalker, le pagará muy bien a quien se la traiga viva, ¡ tiene que ser viva ! él quiere extinguir su aliento en ella cuando personalmente la atraviese con su sable de luz, él la matará no permitirá que quedé un solo jedi en la galaxia, ella lo quiso así cuando lo traicionó.

Se pregunta ¿ como pudo ser tan ingenuo ? ¿ como pudo creer las dulces palabras de ella ? Ella le dijo que nunca estaría solo, ella le dio' a entender que siempre estaría a su lado, ahora que lo piensa la Fuerza también lo engaño ,en la visión que tuvo él la vio' a su lado, ¡ de su lado ! y fue un engaño de la Fuerza no resultó verdadera esa visión, cuando él le ofreció todo, ella lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo del salón del trono de Snoke y se fue huyendo de él, ella lo abandonó aún cuando ella le había dado a entender que estaría a su lado,aún cuando él le había ofrecido compartir la galaxia con ella y sin embargo ella prefirió a esos asesinos y ladrones que a él, fue un ingenuo él lo sabe, pero estaba tan necesitado de afecto, necesitado de compañía, lo peor del caso es que él está consciente que aún lo está. Ella es hermosa él lo sabe detrás de esas ropas de chatarrera hay una joven hermosa, él fue un idiota se dejó llevar por su bella apariencia y porque supuestamente ella se sentía tan sola como él pero obviamente no era así ella considera sus amigos a la gente que integra la Resistencia, pero está vez ella no lo engañará más, tarde o temprano dará con ella y él no la perdonará, nunca le perdonará su engaño, ella le dio' a entender que él era muy importante para ella pero no fue así, ella los prefirió a ellos, ella pagará muy caro su engaño, ella lo pagará con su vida y con la vida de todos esos que ella llama amigos.

Suena su Comunicador es el General Hux que le dice que un cazarecompensas trae a la jedi con él y que estará en el hangar 1 en una hora estándar ¡ Kylo no lo puede creer alguien pudo capturarla ! incluso antes de tener noticias de la Resistencia, él está nervioso hace mucho que no la ve personalmente, sólo ha podido verla algunas veces por sus enlaces de la Fuerza pero ella siempre lo ignora, a pesar que él le ha gritado algunas veces que él la encontrará y la asesinará junto con su preciosa Resistencia, ella continuaba ignorándolo, detesta que lo ignore, preferiría que le gritará que lo odia a su indiferencia.

Hace algún tiempo sintió un disturbio en la Fuerza, era ella la madre de Ben Solo y líder de la Resistencia había muerto ella se había hecho una con la Fuerza, él trató que ese hecho no le afectara pero no pudo, dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla, la última persona con la que Kylo tenía un lazo familar y emocional había muerto ahora se sentía completamente solo, si Rey se hubiera quedado con él, ella hubiera sido su consuelo , la única persona por la que él tuviera un lazo emocional, pero Rey al igual que su familia lo traicionó, él sabe que ya no tiene a nadie sólo se tiene a sí mismo, el cumplir su sueño de traer un nuevo orden a la galaxia tiene un precio muy caro que él está dispuesto a pagar.

Kylo sabe que antes de eliminar a Rey él tiene que interrogarla tiene que intentar leer nuevamente su mente para encontrar a la Resistencia, él tiene que saber donde se esconden y quien es su actual líder después de la muerte de la General Leia, él sabe que es difícil leer la mente de Rey ella debe ser más fuerte y hábil ahora, si él no pudo leer su mente en el pasado que no tenía ningún tipo de entrenamiento será más difícil ahora lograrlo, sin contar el riesgo que Rey pueda leer sus pensamientos más íntimos que ella pueda ver en su mente lo que él siente por su traición porque para él ella lo traicionó sin embargo él ha estado entrenando por su cuenta, tal vez consiga extraer alguna información de la mente de ella sin que ella pueda leer la suya.

 ** _Pense originalmente que este fic seria un one - shot, pero empece a escribir y se fue alargando hasta convertirse en un fic de pocos capitulos, espero lo disfruten._**


	2. Capturada

Rey se ha dejado capturar por un cazarecompensas twi'lek, ella le hizo creer al twi' lek que el truco mental jedi no funcionó con él porque él tiene una mente fuerte, el plan que Poe tuvo es que ella fuera capturada por la Primera Orden para que asesinara a Kylo Ren y al General Armitage Hux si era posible, una vez que ella lo hubiera conseguido se comunicaría con la Resistencia y empezaría el gran ataque contra la Primera Orden, de esa manera sin sus líderes sería más fácil derrotarla. Sin embargo la verdadera razón del porque Rey aceptó está misión es para intentar que Ben Solo regrese y salvarlo de la muerte porque la Resistencia atacará pronto, Rey le dijo a Poe Dameron que si ella no se comunica con ellos en tres días estándar que ellos ataquen a la Primera Orden aunque ella esté a bordo del Destructor Imperial así que si ella no consigue hacer volver del lado oscuro a Ben Solo él morirá a manos de la Resistencia, ella aún tiene esperanza que la visión donde se vio' junto a Ben Solo se haga realidad, ella no quiere pensar en la posibilidad real que ella tenga que asesinar a Kylo Ren y junto con él a Ben Solo, no ella no quiere pensar en eso, prefiere creer que ella realmente conseguirá que Ben Solo regrese. Durante todo el tiempo que la Resistencia ha estado huyendo de la Primera Orden se ha fortalecido, finalmente poco a poco sistemas estelares del borde exterior de la galaxia se han estado uniendo a la causa para derrotar a la Primera Orden, mientras que la Primera Orden ya conquistó todos los siatemas que pertenecían a la República y Kylo Ren finalmente cumplió su cometido, él es ya el Emperador de la galaxia por eso los sistemas del borde exterior se han unido para evitar ser parte del Imperio de Kylo Ren, porque al parecer ese es su plan.

El twi'lek le quitó su sable a Rey y le puso grilletes en las manos mientras la tiene amarrada con cuerdas de un material extrañamente resistente y con nudos muy elaborados a una silla de su nave, Rey puede ver que por fin salen del hiperespacio frente a ellos se puede ver el Destructor Imperial y la nave del cazarecompensas twi'lek se acerca a un hangar y aterriza, él twi'lek desamarra a Rey, le pone un blaster en la sien y la obliga a caminar y bajar por la rampa de su nave, Rey puede ver un batallón de soldados de asalto para recibirla, ella no imaginó que la considerarán tan fuerte como para necesitar un batallón para contener una posible huida de ella.

De pronto Rey ve como parte de los soldados de asalto se hacen a un lado para dejar pasar a Kylo Ren y a un hombre pelirrojo de piel pálida Rey cree que ese debe ser el General Hux, Kylo se acerca a Rey él la observa él está emocionado de verla nuevamente, él siente como su corazón late muy rápidamente y con tal fuerza que siente que quiere salirsele del pecho, él sabe que no debería tener estas emociones considerando que él tiene que eliminarla pero no puede evitarlo al tener a Rey tan cerca, Kylo ordena que se le pague al cazarecompensas una cuantiosa suma por sus servicios mientras le pide al twi'lek el sable de Rey al parecer ella lo había reparado muy bien, es el sable de su abuelo Darth Vader por lo tanto el sable ahora está dónde debe estar, en sus manos, el twi'lek le entrega el sable y al recibir su pago el twi'lek da la media vuelta y se dirige a su nave para partir, mientras que Kylo mira al General Hux y le dice:

\-- Quiero que droides lleven a la jedi a una celda y se queden en la puerta de la celda custodiandola, no quiero correr el riesgo que ella use un truco mental jedi con los soldados de asalto para escapar, y quiero que la celda esté completamente vacía no quiero que ella lance cosas con el uso de la Fuerza mientras la interrogo, no tiene ningún caso esposarla a una silla de interrogatorios porque ella soltaría los grilletes con la Fuerza, yo iré a interrogarla cuando ella esté ya ahí --

\-- ! Sí Líder Supremo ! contestó el General --

Así que Rey fue llevada a una celda oscura y vacía no había siquiera un retrete en ella, Rey espero un tiempo pero nadie aparecía, Rey sabía perfectamente que la mejor oportunidad de matar a Kylo había pasado, ella debió soltar con el uso de la Fuerza sus grilletes y llamar a su sable y atravezar con el a Kylo Ren, pero dentro de su corazón ella tiene la esperanza que ella lo hará entender que él debe dejar ese mal camino y regresar con ella a la luz, está es la última oportunidad, si ella no lo consigue la Resistencia atacará y si todo marcha bien y la Resistencia derrota a la Primera Orden , entonces Kylo morirá y junto con él también morirá Ben Solo,¿ por qué Kylo es tan terco? ¿ por qué insiste en seguir con ese camino errado ?Ella podría llenar su vacío, ella podría llenar su soledad, ! si tan sólo viniera con ella y él se olvidara de gobernar la galaxia ! ella estaría siempre junto a él, ella le daría todo lo que él le pidiera, todo, ¡ absolutamente todo !

Kylo buscó una habitación donde pudiera estar solo, verla a ella lo ha conmocionado, necesita tranquilizarse antes de interrogarla, nunca le había llamado suficientemente la atención una mujer como para ponerlo de esa manera y cuando eso sucede esa mujer resulta ser su enemiga, ! maldición ! ¿ por qué ella ? se pregunta a si mismo, Él podría tener cualquier otra mujer sin mayores complicaciones pero él se siente atraído justo por ella, aún él recuerda como se sintió enloquecer de dolor y rabia cuando él le ofreció gobernar juntos la galaxia y ella lo rechazó, había asesinado a Snoke por ella y ella lo rechazó, aún así él sigue sintiendose atraído hacia ella, tal vez la causa sea la conexión que los une, cualquiera que sea el caso él no puede ablandar su corazón ahora, él tiene que extraer la información de la Resistencia de la mente de ella y después atravesarla con su sable de luz, él sabe que debe hacerlo, pero no desea hacerlo, lo que él quiere es que ella cambie de parecer, y recapacite y se una a él. ¡ Oh si ella cambiará de parecer y ella se le uniera ! Sería el hombre más feliz de la galaxia, él le daría todo lo que ella quisiera lo tendría a él a sus pies, él compartiría todo con ella , pero él sabe que es tan poco probable que eso suceda, pero aún así el reconoce que quiere intentarlo, él lo intentará nuevamente, aún cree que la visión de la Fuerza puede llegar a realizarse, él lo intentará una vez más, sólo espera que si ella lo rechaza una vez más él no llegue a enloquecer completamente.


	3. Nuevamente rechazado

Kylo camina hacia la celda de ella, él está nervioso, él le propondrá a Rey nuevamente que se le una, detesta tener que hacerlo por tercera vez, ella debió aceptar desde la primera vez cuando él le ofreció ser su maestro, él espera que ella recapacite cuando le explique que un Nuevo Orden es lo mejor para la galaxia, él quiere que ella acepte ¡ Oh cómo desea que ella acepte ! si ella acepta unirsele él no le reprochará nada finalmente ella vivió enclaustrada en el planeta Jakku que es un planeta aislado del resto de la galaxia, ella no supo nunca las condiciones en las que se encontraba la República, él se acerca a la celda él la abre con su código personal él entra y ahí está ella sentada en el suelo de una esquina de la celda, él espera que ella inicie la conversación pero ella no dice nada sólo lo mira, así que él no tiene otra opción que acercarse y pararse delante de ella y con el corazón queriendo salirsele del pecho le dice:

\-- Sé que no debería hacer esto Rey después de como te has portado conmigo aún así te ofrezco nuevamente unirte a mí, juntos traeremos un Nuevo Orden a la galaxia, la República era un sistema político decadente, había sufrimiento, miseria y muerte por todos lados tú nunca lo supiste porque estabas enclaustrada en el planeta Jakku pero yo sí hice muchos viajes por muchos planetas de la galaxia y vi en que condiciones se encontraba la gente común de las diferentes especies de los sistemas estelares que componían la República, ellos se encontraban en la pobreza y con el continuo sufrimiento de no tener que comer, no tener vivienda o no tener servicios de salud, mientras que las clases económicamente elevadas de cada planeta tenían un estilo de vida opulente, tú y yo podemos conquistar toda la galaxia incluido el borde exterior y las Regiones desconocidas y traer bienestar a todos por igual, piensa en el bien que puedes traer a la gente que sufre en toda la galaxia, mientras que si la República vuelve a gobernar esa gente quedaría en manos de políticos corruptos que sólo se preocupan por sí mismos y por mantener sus altos puestos en el gobierno ¡ Rey ,unete a mí por favor ! --

Después de haberle dicho éstas palabras a Rey, Kylo extendió su brazo y le ofreció nuevamente su mano a Rey, mientras que Rey lo miraba hacia arriba y permanecía en silencio, después de unos instantes Rey le contestó:

\-- No se puede traer bienestar a todas las personas de la galaxia a costa de destruir planetas enteros junto con su población, la Primera Orden ya ha devastado innumerables sistemas estelares completos, de que serviría que la Primera Orden trajera bienestar a todas las personas si la misma Primera Orden es la que asesinó a sus familiares, los métodos de la Primera Orden resultan incongruentes, el sistema de gobierno de la República no es perfecto yo lo sé pero el sistema del Imperio galáctico fue mucho peor y tú quieres un sistema de gobierno igual o parecido al Imperio galáctico yo no puedo aceptar formar parte de un sistema de gobierno así -- al terminar sus palabras Rey miró hacia abajo.

Kylo se inco' hasta quedar a la altura de ella, bajó su cabeza y se acercó a la oreja de Rey y le susurró en él oído:

\-- Rey por favor recapacita ,yo no quiero asesinarte, no me obligues a hacerlo por favor --

Rey acercó su boca a la de Ben estaba tan cerca que ella sentía su respiración el aire que él aspiraba y expiraba ,en voz baja y con una suave y suplicante voz ella le dijo

\-- Ben eres tú quien debe recapacitar, deja esta organización militar que está acabando con la libertad de la galaxia, ven conmigo, juntos podemos traer paz a la galaxia, si vienes conmigo yo estaría siempre contigo Ben, nunca más estarías solo, juntos podemos formar una Nueva Orden jedi ,hazlo por tus padres que sacrificaron sus vidas por la libertad y la paz de la galaxia,hazlo tambien por mí por favor Ben, por favor --

Los labios de ella estan tan cerca, como le gustaría ignorar todas las palabras que ella acaba de decir y simplemente unir sus labios a los de ella, sin embargo no puede dejar pasar él hecho que ella no lo ama, ella no quiere unirse a él, ella los prefiere a ellos a esos que ella llama amigos y él llama asesinos y ladrones, Kylo está devastado él quería realmente que ella recapacitara y se le uniera, no le está dejando otro camino que asesinarla, él no quiere hacerlo pero ella se sigue aferrando a ese camino y él ya no puede engañarse más a si mismo, ella nunca cambiará, ella lo engaño, ella fingió sentir afecto hacia él, primero para que él la ayudara a destruir a Snoke lo cual ella finalmente consiguió y actualmente sigue fingiendo sentir afecto hacia él para que él la ayude a destruir a la Primera Orden y para que la ayude a formar una Nueva Orden jedi, ahora él se da cuenta de ello, todo lo que ella quiere de él es que la ayude a cumplir sus propósitos, como le duele darse cuenta de ello, Kylo se aleja de Rey se levanta se da la media vuelta y camina unos pasos hacia la salida, él se detiene tiene los ojos llorosos, se lleva una de sus manos a sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos, cuando él acabó de hacerlo él le habla con voz fría

\-- Tú has elegido definitivamente Rey, ya no te volveré a pedir que te unas a mí, regresaré en un rato más para interrogarte, leeré tú mente si es necesario, me dirás quieras o no donde se esconde la Resistencia, y quien es actualmente su lider, después que me hayas dado esa información serás ejecutada frente al ejército de la Primera Orden --

Después de decir esas palabras Kylo salió apresuradamente de la celda, no podía seguir ahí junto a ella cuando nuevamente ella lo había rechazado, cuando él sabe que tendrá que destruirla , aunque él piensa que debe hacerlo le duele enormemente tener que ejecutarla.

Rey ve salir a Kylo Ren de la celda donde él mismo la confinó, Rey está desilusionada empieza a creer que Ben nunca regresara y que Kylo Ren a destruido por completo a Ben Solo él buen hombre que él un día fue, ella sabe que tiene que asesinarlo por el bien de la galaxia, cuando tenga la más mínima oportunidad ella lo hará,ella debe hacerlo, aunque su propio corazón muera con él, ella debe asesinar a Kylo Ren.


	4. Conspiración

Rey escucha pasos en el corredor que se acercan a su celda, ella cree que debe ser Kylo quien regresa a interrogarla, fija su mirada en la entrada y le sorprende ver al General Hux, ella piensa que debe ser él , es pálido y pelirrojo como la descripción que le dio' Poe Dameron del General Hux, el pelirrojo entra a la celda y se acerca a ella mientras ella permanece todavía sentada en el piso y mirandola hacia abajo y con una presuntuosa voz le dice:

\-- Soy el General Hux, tú no pareces ser tan excepcionalmente fuerte como para haber asesinado a Snoke nuestro anterior Lider Supremo y a toda su Guardia Pretoriana --

Rey deja escapar una amplia sonrisa de su boca, al parecer parece que Kylo le había dicho a su General que ella sola había asesinado a Snoke y a toda su Guardia Pretoriana, ahora puede ver lo cobarde que es Kylo Ren, él le mintió al General Hux para no tener que enfrentar represalias del ejército de la Primera Orden

\-- Usted tiene razón General, yo no soy tan fuerte como para asesinar a Snoke siquiera, fue Kylo Ren su actual Líder Supremo quien lo hizo, Snoke le pidió que me asesinara y él en lugar de hacerlo me salvó la vida al cortar a Snoke a la mitad con mi sable, después que Kylo asesinó a Snoke sus Guardias empezaron a atacarnos a Kylo y a mí, así que entre ambos los derrotamos, después de eso Kylo Ren me propuso que me uniera a él, Kylo Ren quería que gobernaramos juntos la galaxia, yo lo rechacé y disputamos con el uso de la Fuerza mi sable de luz, que terminó por romperse y creo una explosión que nos dejó inconscientes a ambos , yo desperté antes que él y escapé de ahí en la cápsula que supongo era de Snoke --

Hux no estaba sorprendido por la declaración de la jedi, el vio' los hologramas de la grabación del elevador de Snoke, la jedi y Kylo Ren se veían como si se conocieran muy bien y no se miraban el uno al otro como enemigos, desgraciadamente Hux no pudo saber lo que ellos decían con precisión porque debido a la colisión del crucero de la Resistencia contra el Supremacía el audio y la imagen de la grabación de los hologramas fue dañada, Hux puso cámaras de grabación en todas las celdas de la Primera Orden, él sabe que puede utilizar esas cámaras para grabar las conversaciones de Kylo Ren con la jedi

\-- ¿ El Líder Supremo te ha interrogado ya ? -- le preguntó Hux a Rey, él quiere saber si existe ya una grabación con cuál inculpar a Kylo Ren de traición

\-- No Kylo Ren simplemente estuvo aquí un momento y me propuso nuevamente que me uniera a él, pero nuevamente yo no acepté y dijo que después regresaría para interrogarme --

Mientras Rey le respondía su pregunta al General ella observaba la entrada, si el General no hubiera dejado la puerta abierta ella podría haberlo asesinado asfixiándolo con él uso de la Fuerza, no le gusta usar este método pero el General Hux es un humano común hubiera sido muy fácil, pero ella sabe que si lo intentara los droides de la entrada de la celda se darian cuenta y empezarían a dispararle, otra opción para asesinarlo es manipular su mente para que el General la obedezca, pero él General Hux aunque es un humano común, no parece tener una mente débil, de lo contrario no hubiera llegado a ser el General de la Primera Orden siendo aún muy joven, así que Rey piensa que debe esperar un momento más oportuno para asesinarlo.

El General Hux sabe que podría culpar a Kylo Ren de querer perdonarle la vida a la supuesta asesina de Snoke y de elevarla al puesto de Líder de la Primera Orden, pero él sabe que está información no es suficiente para que el ejército de la Primera Orden lo apoye para derrocar a Kylo Ren, él necesita que haya un holograma con suficiente calidad ,en donde Kylo Ren confiese que asesinó al anterior Líder Supremo, Hux les mostraría la grabación a su ejército y lo apoyarían contra Kylo y así él se convertiría en el Nuevo Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden.

Después de mirar de un extremo al otro la celda, el General Hux salió de allí, el General tendría que esperar a que Kylo Ren hable de más con la jedi, y cuando lo haga él usará esa grabación contra Ren, por eso él deberá revisar minuciosamente cada grabación de las conversaciones de ellos.

Kylo se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama, no dormía, solo estaba tratando de calmar sus emociones con respecto a Rey, él sabe que tiene que interrogarla y después ejecutarla delante de todo el ejército de la Primera Orden, su cabeza le dice que tiene que hacerlo pero su corazón sigue resistiéndose a la idea de asesinarla, después de un rato, él finalmente cree estar preparado para el interrogatorio, él se levanta de su cama, y se dirige a la celda de Rey, cuando él entra ella está acostada sobre la base dura de metal que está pegada a la pared y sirve como cama para los prisioneros que llegan a estar recluidos en las celdas.


	5. Manipuladora

Rey oye pasos en el corredor que se acercan a la celda donde ella está recluida, mira hacia la entrada y puede ver como Kylo Ren entra a la celda él viene a interrogarla tal como él dijo que lo haria, ella sigue acostada en la base dura de metal que le sirve de cama, después de mirarlo por unos segundos ,ella decide sentarse en la base de metal justo frente a él que permanece parado unos pasos adelante de la puerta, Kylo permanece inmóvil y en silencio unos instantes él ha decidido no interrogarla él sabe que ella no dirá nada voluntariamente así que decide leer su mente directamente él continua inmóvil hasta que finalmente Rey puede ver como Kylo extiende su brazo hacia la cabeza de ella, pero sin tocarla y usa la Fuerza para buscar en cada rincón de su mente información sobre la Resistencia, Rey hace todo lo posible por poner una barrera en sus pensamientos para que Kylo no pueda ver nada, aún así el puede entrar en su mente y ver que la Resistencia ha ganado muchos aliados y que planean un ataque coordinado contra la Primera Orden, después de unos minutos ,ella se levanta, también extiende su brazo ,se concentra y consigue entrar en la mente de él también, ella puede ver en su mente los sentimientos encontrados que siente hacia ella, él siente algún tipo de afecto por ella pero sufre emocionalmente al tenerla que destruir, después de mucho esforzarse Kylo sabe que si sigue ahondando en la mente de Rey ella se dará cuenta claramente de los sentimientos que siente hacia, incluso puede ser que ella se haya dado cuenta ya, así que Kylo baja su mano y le dice a ella:

\-- ¡ Así que la Resistencia se ha fortalecido y planean atacar a la Primera Orden !, bien entonses estaremos listos para enfrentarlos --

Rey siente que debe intentarlo una vez más al darse cuenta de los sentimientos que Ben siente hacia ella, Rey quiere tratar nuevamente de convencer a Ben de regresar a la luz con ella

\-- ¡ Ben por favor deja este camino errado y ven conmigo, yo he visto en tu mente los sentimientos que sientes hacia mí, yo siento lo mismo que tú, si tú vienes conmigo yo te correspondería, estaríamos siempre juntos, por favor Ben, deja todo esto y ven conmigo ! -- le dijo Rey a Kylo Ren con una voz suplicante y con lágrimas en los ojos

Kylo abre más sus ojos en señal de sorpresa , es obvio que ella se ha dado cuenta despues de leer su mente de lo que él siente por ella, por un instante él no sabe que pensar al respecto, ella parece tan sincera al decirle que siente lo mismo por él, el corazón le late muy apresuradamente, ella dice que corresponde sus sentimientos, pero si ella realmente correspondiera sus sentimientos ella hubiera aceptado sus múltiples ofertas de unirsele, no ella no está diciendo la verdad ella solo está tratando que él haga lo que ella desea, ella está tratando de manipularlo, ella está tratando de aprovechar los sentimientos que él tiene hacia ella, ella no lo engañará, está vez ella no podrá.

Rey ve la conmoción en el rostro de Ben, ella se arriesga y se acerca lentamente a él, cada vez más cerca hasta que ella puede recargar su cabeza en el pecho de él, ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él y ella lo abraza fuertemente, él simplemente permanece inmóvil, Rey no sabe que está pensando Ben en ese justo momento

Kylo se queda inmóvil ante el contacto de los brazos de ella alrededor de él, ¡ Oh como le gustaría que fuera verdad ! ¡ Oh como le gustaría que ella realmente lo amara ! Pero él sabe que él está frente a una bella y joven manipuladora, él no debe ceder él se ha esforzado tanto para llegar hasta dónde está ahora, como para dejar todo atrás por alguien que solo busca obtener sus objetivos personales, alguien que sólo le finge amor

Kylo toma con sus manos los brazos de ella y los lleva hacia abajo, él da un paso atrás y le dice con una voz fría

\-- No sé lo que hayas visto en mi mente tal vez viste algo que entendiste mal, es cierto que siento admiración por ti por tus habilidades en la Fuerza las cuales has desarrollado en muy poco tiempo, pero no tengo sentimientos por ti más allá de eso, solo te he propuesto varias veces que te unas a mi con la única intención que seas mi aliada y nada más que eso, esa es la única razón del porque asesiné a Snoke para salvarte la vida, pero me doy cuenta por fin que tú nunca estarás de mi lado, así que en unas horas serás ejecutada en una ceremonia frente al ejército de la Primera Orden, sé que no puedo extraer más información de tu mente porque eres una poderosa usuaria de la Fuerza, así que siendo el caso ya no nos eres útil, así que preparate para tu ejecución --

Rey estaba conmocionada, ella creía estar segura cuando leyó la mente de Ben que el siente sentimientos afectivos hacia ella, incluso podía sentirlo por la conexión que comparten, aunque puede ser realmente que ella entendiera mal lo que vio' , puede ser que lo que ella percibió como amor sea simple admiración por ella, finalmente está es la segunda vez que lee la mente de alguien, ella se da cuenta que le hace falta entrenamiento para entender y notar bien lo que ella percibe en la Fuerza y también entrenamiento para buscar en la mente de las personas , Rey se da cuenta que cada vez es menos probable que Ben Solo regrese, Kylo Ren es incapaz de sentir afecto por alguien, tristemente esa es la verdad.

Después que Kylo Ren dijo esas frías palabras hacia Rey él se dio' la media vuelta y salió de la celda, Rey se daba por vencida, ella tendrá que matar a Kylo Ren, ella sabe que la oportunidad se le va a presentar en la ceremonia de su ejecución y está vez no va titubear, ella eliminará a Kylo Ren, ella lo hará, es lo que ella piensa mientras ella deja rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.


	6. Derrocado

El General Hux revisa los videos de las celdas del Destructor Imperial, especialmente las dos conversaciones que tuvieron Kylo Ren y la jedi, él ha obtenido justo lo que él quería, la declaración nítida de Kylo Ren admitiendo que asesinó al anterior Líder Supremo Snoke, además de eso se llevó la sorpresa que la jedi al parecer está enamorada de Kylo Ren, al menos eso parece, tal vez lo único que ella realmente quiere es que Ren le ayude a derrotar a la Primera Orden ¡ que ilusa resultó la jedi !,Ren está obsesionado con él poder al igual que él, el General Hux tiene que admitirlo, el General planea transmitir el video en la ceremonia de ejecución de la jedi, ¡ todo está saliendo justo como él lo planeo !

Los droides llevan a Rey esposada a la ceremonia de su ejecución, ella está nerviosa, los droides la escoltan a una plataforma donde ya la esperan Kylo Ren y el General de la Primera Orden, ella puede ver la gran cantidad de soldados de asalto reunidos ahí para presenciar su ejecución, mientras ella se dirige a la plataforma ella suelta sus muñecas de los grilletes que las aprisionan con el uso de la Fuerza, cuando ella está ya en la plataforma a unos pasos de Kylo ella deja caer los grilletes al suelo y atrae con el uso de la Fuerza el sable de Kylo Ren ella lo enciende y da tres pasos hacia Kylo ella coloca la punta del sable justo en un lado del cuello de Kylo Ren mientras ella le grita

\-- ¡ VAS A MORIR KYLO REN, VAS A PAGAR TODOS LOS CRÍMENES QUE HAS COMETIDO ! --

Todos en el lugar se quedan inmóviles ante la posibilidad que ella clave el sable en el cuello de su Líder Supremo, Rey se queda parada mucho tiempo sin hacer nada mientras sostiene el sable de Kylo Ren con ambas manos y la punta del sable de él a solo unos centímetros su cuello, Kylo está muy nervioso no se imaginó siquiera que esto podría ocurrir, ella acababa de decirle que tiene sentimientos hacia él, ¡ obviamente esto comprueba que ella mentía ! todo lo que ella quería era que él la ayudará y en su defecto asesinarlo a sangre fría, ella no hace nada por mucho tiempo solo mantine el sable en la misma posición hasta que finalmente ella baja el sable y lo deja caer al suelo y dice

\-- ¡ No puedo hacerlo Ben, no puedo asesinarte ! Procede con mi ejecución si es lo que deseas --

Kylo voltea a vela ella tiene lágrimas en su ojos que luego caen sobre sus mejillas, Kylo no sabe que hacer, él no quiere matarla, ella acaba de perdonarle la vida ¿ será posible que ella realmente sienta amor hacia él ? sin embargo no puede verse blando ante su ejército, él recoge su sable del suelo y finalmente se dirige a su ejército y grita

\-- ¡ LA EJECUCIÓN DE LA JEDI QUEDA POSPUESTA HASTA NUEVO AVISO !

Mientras Kylo da ese aviso a el ejército que tiene enfrente, el General Hux habla con un oficial y ese oficial se retira, Kylo quiere hablar con Rey a solas él la toma del brazo y la escolta personalmente a su celda, cuando de pronto Kylo puede ver los enormes hologramas de la segunda conversación que tuvieron él y Rey en la celda donde Rey fue recluida en los extremos del lugar , Kylo grita que apagen todos los hologramas pero los enormes holocrones siguen transmitiendo el video hasta donde Kylo dice que él asesinó a Snoke, el General Hux que aún permanece en la plataforma le grita a su ejército

\-- ¡ EJÉRCITO DE LA PRIMERA ORDEN COMO USTEDES ACABAN DE VER , KYLO REN ES UN TRAIDOR, ÉL FUE QUIEN REALMENTE ASESINÓ A NUESTRO LÍDER SUPREMO SNOKE, ES KYLO REN QUIEN MERECE SER EJECUTADO, DISPARENLE ! --

Por unos instantes los soldados de asalto no saben que hacer, sin embargo algunos de los oficiales apoyan a su General así que los oficiales les dan órdenes a sus escuadrones de disparar y finalmente los soldados de asalto empiezan a disparle a Kylo Ren él que hasta hace unos momentos era su Líder Supremo y le disparan a la jedi también, Kylo trae el sable de su abuelo con él y se lo da a Rey para que se defienda y esquive los disparos de blaster y él hace lo mismo con su propio sable rojo, mientras ambos huyen del lugar Rey le dice a Kylo

\-- ¿ Donde está él hangar más cercano ? Tenemos que tomar una nave y huir de aquí --

\-- No está lejos, tú sigueme, si conseguimos llegar vivos hasta ahí tal vez logremos escapar --

Finalmente después de esquivar los disparos de varios escuadrones de soldados de asalto ellos llegan a un hangar, se paran enfrente de una nave TIE y Rey se lleva las manos a uno de sus aretes y ella se lo quita, ella lo abre y aplana tres veces el pequeño botón que trae dentro y luego extiende uno de sus brazos hacia Kylo y ofreciendole su mano le dice con voz alta para que pueda escucharla debido al ruido de los disparos de blaster

\-- ¡ Ven conmigo Ben ! He enviado una señal a la Resistencia para que comience el ataque contra la Primera Orden, tu puedes serle útil a la Resistencia y después a la República formando junto conmigo una Nueva Orden jedi --

Rey dijo estás palabras mientras rechazada disparos de blaster con el sable que traia en su otra mano, Kylo le contestó también con voz alta

\-- ¡ No seas ingenua Rey ! Yo no puedo hacer eso, yo dirigí a la Primera Orden mucho tiempo yo sería acusado de crímenes contra la República y sería ejecutado, yo te mentí Rey cuando te dije que yo solo te admiraba, yo realmente sí tengo sentimientos hacía ti ¡ Ven tú conmigo por favor ! --

Mientras decía esas palabras Kylo extendía el brazo izquierdo y le ofrecía su mano a Rey mientras con el brazo derecho rechazaba los disparos de blaster

En un segundo Rey tenía que decidir, en un segundo tuvo que pensar que hacer, Rey sabe que es la última jedi, ella sabe que es su obligación transmitir la doctrina jedi, ella está consciente que si ella no transmite sus conocimientos será el fin de los jedis, además ella recuerda perfectamente que les había prometido a los fantasmas del Maestro Luke y del Maestro Yoda que ella derrotaría a la Primera Orden y crearía una Nueva Orden jedi, ella no podía faltar a su palabra, así que con la voz entrecortada le dijo a Ben

\-- ¡ No puedo ir contigo Ben ! Yo soy la última jedi tengo que transmitir lo que aprendí y además le prometí al Maestro Luke que yo derrotaría a la Primera Orden y crearía una Nueva Orden jedi, lo siento Ben ,lo siento mucho pero no puedo faltar a mi palabra --

Habiendo dicho Rey abordó la nave TIE y la cerró, Kylo estaba nuevamente decepcionado de Rey, ella lo había rechazado una vez más, él se dirigió a otro TIE y lo abordó, ambos TIE despegaron del hangar, mientras eran perseguidos por muchas naves que les dispaban, ellos derribaron varias naves antes de que ambas naves entraran a la velocidad de la luz con rumbos diferentes.


	7. Desterrado

Mientras Kylo navegaba su nave a la velocidad de la luz él va pensando que debió ser más cuidadoso con Hux su imprudencia le costó haberlo perdido todo, tal vez nunca consiga recuperarlo aunque él hará todo lo posible para lograr recuperar su puesto de Líder de la Primera Orden y de Emperador de la galaxia, no puede renunciar a su sueño de traer un Nuevo Orden a la galaxia y de llegar a ser como su abuelo Darth Vader así de fácil, Kylo sabe que no debió mandar a sus Caballeros de Ren lejos a cuidar sus intereses en su Imperio porque si ellos hubieran estado con él Hux nunca lo habría derrocado ahora él sabe que fue un error y que tal vez nunca los vuelva a ver sin embargo él los buscará para que le ayuden a recuperar su Imperio, también él piensa que Rey realmente no lo ama como él a ella, ella siente afecto hacia él eso le queda claro, pero no al grado de dejarlo todo por él, ella tiene otros intereses más importantes que él, tristemente tiene que aceptarlo, también Kylo piensa cual podría ser él planeta más conveniente para que él pueda esconderse y a la vez ganarse la vida. Se le vino a la mente el pequeño planeta Jabiim que es un planeta del borde exterior, este planeta está en un territorio poco conocido, el planeta Jabiim había tenido su auge cuando se descubrieron sus minas ricas en minerales por lo tanto muchos se disputaron la posesión del planeta, hasta que con el tiempo los minerales del planeta se creyeron agotados, sin embargo hace poco él se enteró que se descubrieron varias minas de minerales en diferentes puntos de ese planeta, sin embargo el planeta Jabiim tiene sus inconvenientes ,el principal es que la mayoría del planeta tiene un suelo fangoso debido a las constantes lluvias y también debido a las tormentas electricas, sin contar que el planeta tiene un campo eléctrico inestable por eso los vehículos no funcionan eficazmente en la superficie, Kylo sabe que tiene que pilotar su nave con mucho cuidado ahí, pero precisamente por esos inconvenientes es poco probable que Hux lo busque en Jabiim.

Kylo introduce las coordenadas al planeta Jabiim en la computadora de la nave, finalmente sale del hiperespacio frente a Jabiim, Kylo cree que lo mejor es establecerse en los trópicos del planeta donde él cree que es más probable que llueva menos, Kylo entra a la atmósfera del planeta ,es difícil maniobrar la nave en esa atmósfera pero como es un excelente piloto él lo consigue, el finalmente aterriza frente a una gran caverna, está lloviendo levemente en el lugar como él pensó, Kylo baja de la nave, a él le hubiera gustado haber podido escapar en su propio TIE pero fue lo mejor escapar en este TIE , es menos probable que levante sospechas en los habitantes del lugar los jabiimi, y en los humanos que habitan el planeta, aún así el cree que lo mejor es que nadie más que él vea el TIE porque es obvio que esa nave pertenece a la Primera Orden, Kylo inspecciona la gran caverna y el ve que es apropiada para esconder ahí la nave y también para vivir ahí, así que introduce la nave en la gran caverna y busca ramas secas de la vegetación que creció dentro de la caverna y él hace una fogata, mientras él seca con el calor su cuerpo mojado a causa de la lluvia él puede sentir por la Fuerza que en toda la caverna hay una gran cantidad de minerales, él cree que él podría extraerlos con el uso de la Fuerza usando algunas herramientas que trae incluidas el TIE, él solo tiene que buscar un lugar donde poder venderlos, él trata de concentrarse y percibe con el uso de la Fuerza que hay una población no muy lejos de ahí, él cree que podría llegar a pie en medio día de camino, Kylo busca en el TIE algo que comer y encuentra tabletas nutritivas de supervivencia, las suficientes para sobrevivir unos días mientras puede extraer minerales de la caverna y venderlos.

Kylo pasa la noche en la caverna y en la mañana siguiente ,él extrae minerales de la caverna, él lo hace durante todo el día, ser un usuario de la Fuerza le ha facilitado hacerlo, él pone los minerales que extrajo en una mochila grande, él sabe que uno de los materiales en especial que él extrajo es raro y escaso así que obtendrá un buen precio por él cuando lo venda. Kylo hace una fogata para iluminar el lugar y busca algo que pueda usar como impermeable en el TIE, finalmente él saca el paracaídas del TIE y él ve que es de un material impermeable, así que él lo corta y se hace un traje impermeable para protegerse de la lluvia que para su buena suerte no es tan abundante en esta zona del planeta.

A la mañana siguiente Kylo parte para la población en la cual él espera vender los materiales que extrajo, en el camino a ese lugar relativamente cerca de la gran caverna él puede ver una cabaña de piedra abandonada escondida entre los árboles, él piensa que él podría adaptarla para poder vivir ahí sólo necesita dinero para hacerlo, cuando él llega al lugar en poco más de medio día, él se da cuenta qué la población es un asentamiento humano de unas tres mil personas de nombre Jotan, él entra en una tienda donde venden piezas de herramientas y piezas de todo tipo y le pregunta a una joven pelirroja que atiende el lugar donde puede vender los materiales que él extrajo y ella muy amablemente le dice que él definitivamente tiene que ser un extranjero que acaba de llegar como muchos otros que se enteraron del descubrimiento de nuevas minas en el planeta, porque en el planeta Jabiim los minerales son él dinero con el que se compra todo, la joven también le dice que el material raro que él extrajo de nombre ununpentio es extremadamente valioso en el lugar porque se usa en la elaboracion de naves, él le agradece la información y le confirma que efectivamente él acaba de llegar al planeta, así que sabiendo está información él compra más herramientas en el lugar para extraer más minerales de la gran caverna, él también pregunta donde puede comprar viveres y donde puede comprar un vehículo terrestre para transportarse, ella le indica él lugar donde puede comprar víveres sin embargo le advierte que los pocos vehículos terrestres del lugar fallan muy a menudo debido al campo eléctrico inestable del planeta, así que si compra uno es bajo su propio riesgo, Kylo ya sabía que los vehículos terrestres eran de poca utilidad aquí, sin embargo él creé que puede adaptar alguno con algunas piezas que compensen la inestabilidad del campo eléctrico inestable del planeta, Kylo le agradece a la joven pelirroja su información y se marcha a comprar el vehículo, él compra un vehículo pequeño que levita por electromagnétismo, y después compra viveres, él regresa a la tienda de herramientas a comprar piezas para adaptar su vehículo al campo eléctrico inestable del planeta, Kylo también le pregunta a la joven pelirroja sobre la cabaña de piedra que encontró en el camino al pueblo, la chica le informó que su padre le dijo que fue abandonada cuando el primer y gran auge mineral del planeta terminó así que actualmente la cabaña y en general ese territorio no le pertenece a nadie

\-- ¡ Bueno entonces ahora me pertenece a mí ! -- dijo Kylo mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja, él se dio' cuenta que tenía tanto tiempo sin sonreír que le pareció algo tan extraño haberlo hecho, pero la sonrisa se le salió de manera natural, así que pensó que las cosas no estaban tan mal después de todo.

\-- Creo que sí -- le confirmó la joven pelirroja, pensando que ella le había agradado al joven y alto recién llegado inmigrante, ella fue algo osada y le preguntó su nombre.

Kylo tuvo que pensar que responderle, él decidió que lo mejor es usar él nombre que sus padres le pusieron, finalmente casi nadie sabe quien es Ben Solo, no le agrada tener que usar ese nombre pero debido a las circunstancias es la mejor opción, así que él le respondió a la pelirroja

\-- Me llamo Ben Solo, y nací en el planeta Chandrila --

\-- Yo soy Kim Kinsley, y nací en el planeta Akiva , hace un año galáctico que llegué junto con mis padres y mi hermano a vivir a este planeta aprovechando su nuevo auge mineral -- le respondió la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa, ella le ofreció su mano y él correspondió estrechando su mano con la suya.

Después de eso Kylo se despidió de la joven y regresó a la gran caverna en su recién adquirido vehículo.


	8. Pretendiente

Rey introduce las coordenadas de la base de la Resistencia en el TIE que ella abordó mientras se desplaza a la velocidad de la luz, ella se comunica con ellos y le informan que el ejército de la Resistencia está ya en camino para atacar a la Primera Orden, Rey le informa a su amigo Poe Dameron que ella va de regreso a la base de la Resistencia en un TIE de la Primera Orden y que el General Hux traicionó a Kylo Ren y por lo tanto el General Hux es el actual Emperador de la galaxia, también le informa que Kylo Ren huyó de la Primera Orden y que actualmente ella desconoce su ubicación, también Rey le explica que aunque ella no logró matar a Kylo ella logró que él no sea más el Emperador de la galaxia, sin embargo no se le presentó la oportunidad de asesinar al General Hux aún así le pareció el momento indicado para que la Resistencia ataque, porque el General Hux acaba de asumir el poder.

Rey aterriza en el hangar de la Resistencia, ella baja del TIE y aborda una nave Caza de la Resistencia ella se dispone ir a ayudar a la flota de la Resistencia en el ataque contra la Primera Orden, Rey parte y llega al lugar cuando la batalla ya había comenzado, ella es una gran piloto y logra derribar muchas naves enemigas, la batalla se prolonga mucho, sin embargo la Resistencia y sus aliados logran finalmente prevalecer sobre la flota y el ejército de la Primera Orden así que el Emperador Hux no tiene otra opción que rendirse, él tiene que enfrentar ahora cargos de crimenes de guerra e insurrección contra la República.

Rey regresa al hangar de un Crucero de la Resistencia, ahí la esperan su amigos Finn y Rose que la reciben con abrazos festejando la victoria de la Resistencia, Rey festeja y sonríe con ellos sin embargo es solo una fachada, ella no está feliz, Ben a su manera le había dicho que la amaba y le había propuesto irse con él y ella lo había rechazado, ella piensa que si ella no fuera la última jedi y ella no tuviera la responsabilidad de crear una Nueva Orden jedi ella sin dudarlo se hubiera ido con Ben puesto que la Resistencia hubiera ganado la batalla y por lo tanto la guerra con o sin ella.

Han pasado unos días desde la victoria de la Resistencia, tomará un tiempo para que los sistemas que integran la República se reunan nuevamente en el senado, Rey no sabe que hacer mientras tanto ,su amigo Finn pasa la mayoría del tiempo con Rose con quien parece tener una relación sentimental, ¡ oh como le gustaría a ella tener ese tipo de relación con Ben ! Rey se aburre, ella empieza a leer los antiguos textos jedi, ahí no dice para nada como formar una Orden jedi, así que ella realmente no sabe como comenzar, ella supone que tiene que buscar niños en quienes la Fuerza sea intensa para que ella los entrene en la Academia jedi, sin embargo esto es difícil porque unos padres normales no abandonarían a sus hijos en manos de una desconocida, Rey se da cuenta lo mucho que debió sufrir Ben al saber quienes eran sus padres y que simplemente lo dejaron abandonado al cuidado de su tío, también se da cuenta que para buscar niños con midiclorianos altos se necesitan recursos para viajar por toda la galaxia para encontrarlos, ahora que lo piensa bien, le podría llevar años encontrar los alumnos suficientes para la Academia jedi, Rey no sabe que hacer, ella se siente casi tan sola como en Jakku pero con una gran responsabilidad que cumplir.

Por fin se reunen los sistemas de la República en el Senado pero ellos tienen cosas más importantes que discutir que la creación de una Nueva Academia jedi, así que Rey tiene que seguir esperando, mientras que eso sucede Poe Dameron se ha acercado a ella ,y se ha ofrecido a ayudarla y él se ha portado más amable de lo normal, el finalmente la invita a comer, ella pone excusas al principio para no aceptar pero finalmente termina por ceder y acepta su invitación a comer, mientras ellos comen Rey le platica como ella tiene que crear una Nueva Orden jedi en algún planeta de preferencia poco habitado y que ella tiene que dedicarle toda su vida futura a ese proyecto, Poe Dameron parece desilucionado con las palabras de Rey , él esperaba que Rey fuera algo más que su amiga, pero lo cierto es que él jamás podría dejar su vida como piloto y asentarse en un planeta como consorte de la Maestra jedi Rey, así que Poe no vuelve a invitar a comer a Rey, él parece enfocarse en la teniente Kaydel Ko Connix, Rey los ve comiendo juntos en más de una ocasión, Rey piensa que es mejor así como quiera que sea el caso, ella solo tiene ojos para Ben , ella solo puede pensar en él y en donde estará y que estará haciendo en todo este tiempo desde que tomaron rumbos diferentes después que huyeron de Hux hasta ahora no han tenido ni un solo enlace, ella a tratado de concentrarse y buscarlo mediante la conexión que comparten pero sin ningún resultado.


	9. La audiencia

Hace tres meses que Ben llegó al planeta Jabiim, él ha estado extrayendo minerales en una buena cantidad de la gran caverna para intercambiarlos por todo tipo de cosas, él reparó la cabaña de piedra y él también la amuebló y ahora él vive ahí, la cabaña tiene solo una sala comedor en la cual está el unico baño de la cabaña , una pequeña cocina y un sólo dormitorio, la cabaña es pequeña pero es suficiente para él, por medio de Kim la chica de la tienda de piezas, él se enteró que la Resistencia derrotó a la Primera Orden y que ahora la República gobierna nuevamente la parte central de la galaxia, también le dijo que él recien ascendido Emperador Armitage Hux está teniendo juicio de crímenes de guerra , Ben piensa que si Hux no lo hubiera derrocado, él en este momento podría estar ya siendo condenado a muerte por crímenes contra la República, Ben piensa que ya es prácticamente imposible que él pueda armar otro ejército y derrotar a está Nueva República así que él está frustrado y deprimido, el sacrificio de haber tenido que asesinar a Han Solo su propio padre no sirvió para nada, él está consciente que perdió para siempre todo por lo que había luchado, sin embargo él no puede darse el lujo de estar deprimido mucho tiempo porque él tiene que trabajar para poder comprar todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en ese lugar, asi que el continua extrayendo minerales de la gran caverna y los pone en su vehículo y se dirige a intercambiarlos por vivieres, en el camino lo detiene una banda de maleantes jabiimis que le quieren quitar los materiales que él había extraído, él sin dudarlo saca su sable y los enfrenta, él mata uno por uno hasta que no queda ninguno, esos jabiimis no son rivales para él, Ben aborda de nuevo su vehículo y parte hacia Jotan.

Rey está estudiando los antiguos textos jedi, no le han resultado de mucha utilidad, aparte de mostrarle como reparar su sable, de pronto Rey siente la presencia de Ben, ella levanta la vista y puede verlo a él mediante la conexión que comparten, mientras al parecer él sostiene su sable porque ella alcanza a notar la sombra del sable, mientras ella continua observando a Ben ella se da cuenta que él no le presta atención a ella porque él parece estar peleando con varias personas, después de unos segundos Ben se desvanece lentamente ante su mirada, Rey está preocupada por Ben es obvio que él está pasando grandes dificultades donde quiera que él éste, le hubiera gustado hablar con él, pero ella no lo hizo porque hubiera sido peligroso para él que ella le quitará la concentración en su batalla.

Pasa un mes desde que Rey tuvo la última conexión con Ben, mientras ella está mirando a través del cristal de la ventana donde ella está alojada en el planeta Coruscant a la espera de una audiencia en el senado, Rey puede ver nuevamente a Ben mediante su conexión él tiene una gran sonrisa en su boca ella nunca lo había visto sonreír así, él voltea a verla pero solo por un momento él al parecer está ocupado hablando con alguien de unos minerales, así que él nuevamente la ignora, ella tiene sentimientos encontrados de ver sonreír así a Ben, ella por supuesto está feliz que él éste a salvo y en buenas condiciones pero a la vez está triste porque al parecer ella no le hace falta a él, como él le hace falta a ella.

Pasan dos largos meses desde la última conexión con Ben, y Rey por fin recibe una audiencia en el senado, ella expone su deseo de crear una Nueva Orden jedi que esté al servicio de la Nueva República, los senadores debaten sobre eso y finalmente ellos votan a favor de que ella la creé, pero ellos le dicen que actualmente no hay recursos para ello porque la Nueva República está en fase de reconstrucción después de la gran destrucción que causó la guerra a la galaxia, los senadores le dicen a Rey que ella tendrá que esperar unos dos años para que el senado le apruebe el presupuesto, Rey está desilusionada ella esperaba que pudiera empezar la Academia jedi lo antes posible, Rey no sabe que hacer, no sabe si esperar ese tiempo o buscar recursos privados para hacerlo pero si ella empezara con recursos privados la Academia entonces la Academia no estaría únicamente al servicio de la Nueva República, así que Rey decide esperar los dos años que le dijo el senado.

Rey nuevamente se plantea el problema de no saber que debe enseñar a sus padawans en la Academia jedi, lo más probable es que ella tenga que enseñarles de todo desde idiomas hasta ética, además claro del uso de la Fuerza, y del combate con un sable de luz, sin embargo ella no está segura, el Maestro Luke nunca le dio' detalles al respecto y su fantasma no se le ha vuelto a aparecer para que ella pueda preguntarle, la única persona a la que Rey podría preguntarle es a Ben, ella no está segura si él quisiera responderle algunas preguntas sobre la Academia del Maestro Luke porque para él es un tema muy delicado que le disgusta sin embargo ella necesita internarlo, Ben es actualmente la única persona en el universo que puede decirle como crear una Nueva Academia jedi, así que Rey decide que cuando ella tenga la próxima conexión con él, entonces ella le preguntará, ella está decidida a hacerlo aunque él se disguste.


	10. La pelirroja

Rey ha estado esperando tener un enlace de la Fuerza con Ben durante un poco más de un mes, al fin ella puede verlo mediante su conexión justo antes de que ella se acostase a dormir porque ya es una hora avanzada de la noche, Rey todavía no se ponía su camisón para dormir, Ben parece sostener algo en sus manos y golpea algo con lo que sea que sus manos sostengan, él deja de hacer lo que sea que él estuviera haciendo, y voltea a mirarla, finalmente Rey tiene la oportunidad de hablar con él y preguntarle como y en dónde está

\-- ¿ Ben como has estado ? ¡ He estado muy preocupada por ti ! --

Ben simplemente continúa mirandola por unos instantes antes de responderle hasta que finalmente contesta su pregunta con una voz fría y seria

\-- Estoy vivo como tú puedes verlo eso ya es ganancia considerando las circunstancias --

\-- ¿ Donde estás Ben en que planeta te encuentras ? --

\-- ¿ Para que quieres saberlo ? Tú no quisiste venir conmigo, asi que realmente no es asunto tuyo como esté y dónde me encuentre --

\-- ¡ Claro que me interesa saber como éstas Ben ! Tú eres muy importante para mí yo ya te lo había dicho --

\-- ¡ Si yo fuera tan importante para ti lo habrías dejado todo y hubieras venido conmigo, tú hubieras dejado él pasado atrás y estarías conmigo ahora ! --

\-- Lo siendo Ben pero hay cosas más importantes que nosotros mismos, como el bienestar de la gente de la galaxia es por eso que tengo que crear una Nueva Orden jedi ¿ ya te enteraste que la Resistencia derrotó a la Primera Orden y la Nueva República gobierna nuevamente la galaxia ? --

\-- Sí ya lo sabía, debes estar feliz, ¡ tú ganaste ! Tú amada República gobierna nuevamente la galaxia --

Rey evita seguir hablando de eso, ella prefiere enfocarse en preguntarle nuevamente dónde se encuentra él, ella necesita saberlo

\-- ¿ Dónde éstas Ben ? Necesito hablar en persona contigo nuestros enlaces de la Fuerza no duran mucho y necesito saberlo para ir a hablar contigo al planeta donde te encuentres --

\-- ¿ Quieres hablar conmigo ?¿ de qué ? --

\-- Te lo diré cuando esté ahí dime por favor el nombre del planeta y las coordenadas de tú ubicación antes que nuestra conexión se rompa --

Ben no sabía si darle su ubicación a Rey , tal vez ella podría entregarlo a la Nueva República, pero el quiere pensar que ella no hará eso, el quiere pensar que realmente ella siente afecto por él necesita creerlo en estos momentos que se siente más solo que nunca, él tiene tantas ganas de verla nuevamente en persona sin embargo no quiere verla alejarse de él y dejarlo con él corazón roto otra vez, así que le dice

\-- Solo te lo diré si me dices sobre que asunto quieres hablar --

\-- No puedo hacerlo así Ben es muy importante que hable contigo de muchas cosas dime ¿ dónde estas ? Dimelo antes que nuestra conexión se rompa --

Ben está tan ansioso de poder tenerla cerca en persona que deja pasar por alto que muy probablemente ella vuelva a romper su corazón en mil pedazos, así que finalmente él le da su ubicación

\-- Estoy en el planeta Jabiim que se encuentra en el borde exterior de la galaxia y que te baste saber que estoy en el trópico norte del planeta, cerca de un pequeño pueblo llamado Jotan pon a prueba tus habilidades en la Fuerza y encuentrame --

\-- Gracias Ben te encontraré eso dalo por hecho --

Mientras Rey decía esas palabras la imagen de Ben se desvanecía ante su mirada.

Después que se rompió completamente el enlace con Ben , Rey fue a su habitación y tocó a la puerta de su amigo Finn que ya estaba dormido ,ella le dice que tiene que ir a un planeta del borde exterior de la galaxia a investigar como formar una Academia jedi y que ella tomará prestado el Halcón milenario también le dice a Finn que le diga a Chewie que ella se lo devolverá, su amigo le pregunta cual es el nombre del planeta al cual ella se dirije, ella le dice que eso no es importante que él lo sepa porque ella regresará pronto, ella le dice estás palabras mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide de él con una sonrisa , Rey se dirige al Halcón milenario lo aborda y despega mientras ella introduce las coordenadas del planeta Jabiim en la computadora de la nave que la misma computadora del Halcón le había dado y Rey entra a la velocidad de la luz, mientras ella se siente emocionada de volver a ver a Ben, muy pronto ella lo verá.

Rey sale del hiperespacio frente al planeta Jabiim ,Rey se da cuenta que es un pequeño planeta, ella le da una vuelta al planeta sobre el trópico norte y mientras lo hace ella se concentra para sentir la presencia de Ben,ella entra en la atmósfera del planeta cuando siente la presencia de Ben, hay una tormenta eléctrica mientras ella lo hace, es difícil controlar el Halcón milenario pero ella finalmente lo consigue aunque se han averiado algunas piezas del Halcón ella aterriza finalmente con dificultad la nave cerca de un pueblo, está lloviendo en el lugar así que ella se pone una gabardina impermeable para ir a preguntar a ese pequeño pueblo por Ben y también para conseguir las piezas del Halcón milenario que se averiaron, Rey se dirige al pueblo cuando ella llega pregunta el nombre del lugar a un transeúnte, el le informa que el pueblo se llama Jotan, Rey también le pregunta si conoce a un hombre alto de pelo oscuro Rey se da cuenta entonces que no sabe que nombre esté usando Ben actualmente ella no cree que este usando el nombre de Kylo ese nombre podría levantar sospechas hacia él así que ella le dice al transeúnte que olvide su pregunta, aún así Rey está contenta de haber llegado al pueblo correcto que le indicó Ben, él debe vivir cerca de ahí, Rey decide mejor preguntarle al transeúnte sobre una tienda donde pueda comprar piezas para reparar su nave, él le indica como llegar a la tienda y ella le agradece la información.

Rey llega a la tienda de piezas y herramientas y ve que la atiende una joven pelirroja, Rey le pregunta si tiene las piezas que ella está buscando para reparar su nave y el costo de las piezas, la pelirroja le dice que si las tiene y que él costo depende de lo valioso que sea el material por el que las quiera intercambiar, porque en ese planeta, todo se compra con materiales, la joven le dice eso porque ella se da cuenta por la apariencia de Rey que ella acaba de llegar al planeta, Rey le dice a la pelirroja que ella no tiene materiales de ningún tipo que solo tiene créditos de la República, la pelirroja le dice que lo lamenta pero los créditos de la República en Jabiim no tienen ningún valor, Rey está preocupada por este hecho ella sabe que debe encontrar a Ben si quiere salir de ése planeta, en estas condiciones es indispensable que ella lo encuentre de lo contrario no podrá salir del planeta en mucho tiempo, finalmente Rey le pregunta a la joven pelirroja

\-- ¿ Has visto por aquí a un hombre muy alto de pelo negro como de unos treinta años de edad que llegó a éste planeta hace como unos seis meses ? él debe vivir cerca de aquí --

La chica pelirroja se queda pensando unos instantes , y finalmente dice

\-- El único que conozco con esa descripción es mi amigo Ben ,él llegó al planeta hace poco más de seis meses --

Rey estaría muy feliz de haber encontrado a Ben tan fácilmente de no ser por el hecho que la joven pelirroja lo llamó " su amigo " no le gustó el dulce tono de voz ella cuando lo dijo

\-- Sí, precisamente es él a quién estoy buscando ¿ Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo ? --

\-- ¿ Es usted su hermana o algo así ? Me parece que usted tiene un parecido físico con él --

Rey estaba sorprendida y a la vez un poco disgustada que la pelirroja creyera que ella es la hermana de Ben, ¿ como podía pensar ella eso ? El único parecido físico que Ben y ella tienen es que ambos son altos y de pelo oscuro

\-- ¡ No, no soy su hermana ! De hecho no somos parientes -- le contestó Rey con un tono de voz un poco enojada

\-- ¡ Usted disculpe ! señorita, ¿ entonces es usted su novia o algo así ? -- la pelirroja sabe que es una insolencia que ella le pregunte a la recién llegada eso, pero ella quiere saber si hay alguien especial en la vida amorosa de Ben

Rey no sabe realmente que contestarle a la joven pelirroja, Rey sabe que ella tiene algo con Ben , pero no puede explicarse ni a si misma que tipo de relación tiene con él así que ella le contesta

\-- No, no soy su novia -- Rey lamentaba realmente decir eso pero esa es la verdad ,Ben y ella no tienen ni han tenido nunca una relación amorosa, aunque ella cree que si no hubieran sido enemigos desde que se conocieron, ellos serían hace mucho una pareja romántica, Rey se percató que la pelirroja dio' un suspiro de alivio cuando ella dijo que no es la novia de Ben ,es claro para ella que la pelirroja está interesada en Ben, eso no le agrada a Rey, pero ella sabe que Ben tiene derecho a tener una relación amorosa con quién él quiera porque finalmente ella lo había rechazado

\-- Bueno entonces ¿ que tipo de relación tiene usted con Ben ? Yo no puedo decirle dónde vive si no sé para que quiere encontrarlo, tal vez usted lo busque para algo malo -- le dijo la pelirroja a Rey mirandola con desconfianza

\-- Bueno Ben y yo somos ami ... -- Rey iba a contestarle que ella y Ben son amigos pero eso sería una mentira porque Ben y ella nunca han sido amigos, de hecho todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse han estado en bandos opuestos, con excepción de cuando ellos pelearon juntos contra la Guardia de Snoke y cuando se ayudaron mutuamente para escapar del General Hux la verdad es que Ben y ella siempre han sido enemigos

\-- Bueno ven y yo tenemos algún tiempo de conocernos y es importante que hable con él personalmente -- es lo único que se le ocurrió a Rey responderle a la pelirroja

\-- ¿ Me garantiza usted que no lo busca para algo malo ? --

Era obvio para Rey que está chica pelirroja está muy interesada en Ben al punto de preocuparle la seguridad de él

\-- Te garantizo que no quiero hacerle daño, de hecho vine a éste planeta para que él me ayude, por favor ¿ dime donde vive ?-- Rey le dice con un tono suplicante, ella necesita convencer a está chica que le diga dónde vive Ben

La pelirroja permanece en silencio unos instantes y finalmente dice

\-- Está bien se lo diré, espero estar haciendo lo correcto, él vive medio día de camino a pie al norte de este pueblo en una pequeña cabaña de piedra, no hay un camino para llegar y puesto que su nave se averió deberá caminar por el suelo lodoso de este planeta , la cabaña de piedra está en medio de muchos árboles así que solo la verá cuando ya esté usted cerca --

Rey por fin sabia dónde vive Ben, esta feliz de poder verlo muy pronto, Rey le agradece la información a la pelirroja y parte a pie hacia la cabaña dónde vive Ben.


	11. El reencuentro

Mientras Rey se dirige a la cabaña donde vive Ben ella camina por un suelo lodoso y bajo una leve pero constante lluvia, ella se concentra para poder encontrar con la ayuda de la Fuerza la cabaña de Ben entre tantos árboles, ella siente la presencia de Ben cada vez más cerca, así que ella sabe que va por el camino correcto aunque realmente no exista un camino literal para llegar ahí, Rey también va pensando en la chica pelirroja de la tienda de piezas, ella se nota claramente interesada en Ben es claro que a ella le gusta él, Rey siente celos de que a Ben le pueda gustar otra mujer que no sea ella, Rey sabe que no debería sentir celos porque finalmente Ben es libre y ella no quiso irse con él cuando él se lo propuso, pero no puede evitar sentir preocupacion, esa chica es bonita así que no sería raro que Ben se sintiera atraído hacia ella, Rey piensa que lo más probable es que Ben estuviera sonriendole a ella cuando tuvieron ese enlace hace tiempo porque la pelirroja dijo que Ben y ella son amigos, Rey pensaba hasta hace poco que Ben era incapaz de hacer amigos pero es obvio que ella estaba equivocada o quizás sea que esa chica es especial para Ben, Rey sacude su cabeza, ella no quiere seguir pensando en eso, ella prefiere concentrarse en encontrar a Ben y convencerlo de que le enseñe como crear una Academia jedi, esa debe ser su mayor preocupación actualmente, ella tiene que enfocarse en eso.

Rey finalmente alcanza a ver la cabaña de piedra entre los árboles, ella llega hasta la puerta y toca pero Ben no abre, ella vuelve a tocar la puerta y nada sucede ,Rey toca una tercera vez la puerta y no abre nadie, de hecho no se escucha ningún ruido dentro de la casa, así que Rey deduce que Ben no está en la casa, ella piensa donde podría estar Ben en ese momento, ella llega a la conclusión que podría estar trabajando, Rey recuerda que en Jakku ella pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del AT - AT que le servía de casa porque ella tenía que alejarse buscando piezas para intercambiarlas por raciones de comida.

Ya es tarde no debe tardar mucho en oscurecer así que Rey decide esperar a Ben en el garaje que protege el vehículo que debe pertenecer a Ben de la lluvia , desde que Rey llegó a Jabiim no ha dejado de llover, no es una lluvia copiosa pero aún así es molesta porque todo el suelo está lodoso.

Ben está trabajado en la gran cueva extrayendo minerales, él sintió hace algún tiempo la presencia de Rey él percibe que ella se está acercando, Ben cree que no debió decirle su ubicación , él piensa que tal vez si ella hubiera aceptado gobernar con él la galaxia, esto nunca hubiera ocurrido y ellos serían actualmente los gobernantes de la galaxia, Ben cree que lo mejor es dejar en el pasado a Rey, si ella no quiso venir con él ,¿ por que tendría él que hablar con ella ?, aún así él está entusiasmado tiene que aceptarlo, la presencia de Rey es intoxicante, él desea volverla a ver en persona, poder tocar su piel, ahora que él lo piensa él la tocado muy poco, pronto anochecera' así que Ben coloca los materiales que extrajo' en el vehículo que compró y adaptó para eso, él tiene dos vehículos ahora y está pensando en venderlos y comprar unos más grandes, Ben conduce su vehículo hacia su casa, ahora que se da cuenta él nunca había llamado casa a ningún lugar, Ben se acerca a su cabaña de piedra cuando él alcanza a ver a Rey sentada en los escalones que llevan a la puerta de la choza, Ben detiene su vehículo en el garaje para protegerlo de la lluvia, se baja de su vehículo mientras Rey se levanta de los escalones y se apresura hacia él y lo envuelve con sus brazos y le dice

\-- ¡ Me alegra tanto que estés bien Ben ! --

Ben permanece inmóvil, él está contento no debiera pero el está feliz de verla nuevamente en persona, sin embargo él no se lo hará saber, ella no se merece su afecto

\-- ¿ Qué es lo quieres hablar conmigo Rey ? Lo que sea dilo pronto para que te vayas lo antes posible --

Rey se da cuenta que Ben sigue muy enfadado con ella, él no le perdona no haberse ido con él cuando él se lo propuso, Ben sigue dolido ,él quiere que ella se vaya pronto, es natural que él se sienta así piensa Rey

\-- Ben ya casi anochece ¿ podemos hablar dentro de la cabaña por favor ? Estoy muy mojada a pesar de traer puesta está gabardina impermeable, llegué hasta aquí a pie porque el Halcón milenario se averió y en este lugar no aceptan los créditos de la Nueva República --

Ben está conmovido de que Rey se haya esforzado tanto para encontrarlo, él supone que él debe alojarla cuando menos está noche

\-- Está bien Rey hablaremos está noche sobre el asunto que te trajo hasta aquí, y en la mañana te vas --

Ben abre la puerta de la cabaña con una llave de metal, en esté lugar entre menos tecnología mejor, todo funciona mal debido al inestable campo eléctrico del planeta, Rey entra detras de Ben a la cabaña, Rey queda sorprendida de lo bien amueblada que está la pequeña cabaña, parece que Ben se ha esmerado por vivir bien, hay una chimenea en la sala comedor, y hay muebles y una linda mesa también, al fondo se ve una barra y justo detrás lo que parece ser una pequeña cocina, Ben trae leña de la parte trasera de la cabaña y enciende la chimenea, Rey se acerca a ella para calmar su frío, aunque ella trae una gabardina impermeable aún así ella se mojó.

Ben ve que Rey tiene sus ropas mojadas, así que él va a su dormitorio y trae una de sus camisas y se la da a Rey y dice

\-- Te recomiendo que te des un baño de agua tibia y te pongas esto si es que no quieres enfermarte, hay agua tibia en la regadera del baño, esa es la puerta del baño -- Ben le señala a Rey con su mano la puerta del baño

Rey toma la camisa de Ben y se mete a bañar , mientras que Ben enciende el calentador del agua, Rey sigue sorprendida de lo bien que adaptó Ben esa cabaña para vivir, hasta tiene una tina de baño, ella también se da cuenta que si ella hubiera aceptado irse con él, entonces ellos vivirían juntos en esa cabaña, a Rey no le desagrada para nada la idea de haber vivido los dos juntos lejos de todo como una pareja, como marido y mujer. Rey se baña en la tina de baño, cuando termina de bañarse seca su cuerpo con la toalla de Ben, y se pone la camisa de Ben que por lo alto que él es, la camisa le llega arriba de las rodillas ,pareciera que ella trae puesto un vestido holgado, después de ponerse la camisa Rey lava su ropa en el agua de la tina de baño y la enjuaga con la regadera del baño, ella sale del baño con sus ropas recién lavadas en su manos y percibe un agradable olor, voltea hacia un costado y ve a Ben llevando un plato de sopa hacia la mesa y le dice

\-- Debes tener hambre ven y sientate a comer un plato de sopa --

\-- Sí gracias caminar tanto me dio' mucha hambre, ¿ dónde puedo tender mi ropa para que se seque ? --

\-- En la parte de atrás de la cabaña hay una lavadora y una secadora, deja tu ropa en la secadora y ven a comer tu sopa -- le dijo Ben

Rey hizo lo que Ben le dijo, Rey piensa que le hubiera gustado tener las comodidades que tiene Ben en está cabaña cuando ella vivia sola en Jakku, Rey mete su ropa a la secadora y cuando regresa al interior de la cabaña puede ver a Ben sentado a la mesa comiendo un plato de sopa mientras le dice a Rey

\-- Mientras cenamos hablaremos de eso que te trajo hasta aquí --


	12. Conversando en la cena

Rey se sienta a mesa a cenar su plato de sopa justo enfrente de Ben, ella empieza a comer, la sopa sabe muy bien ella nunca creyó que Ben fuera buen cocinero

\-- La sopa sabe muy bien, ¿quien te enseñó a cocinar ? --

\-- Skywalker, él fue mi maestro mucho tiempo ¿ ya lo olvidaste ? --

Ben seguía en un plan defensivo ante Rey, él no podía olvidar que Rey lo había buscado para hablar con él para luego marcharse como siempre ella lo hace

\-- Ben estoy aquí para que me digas por favor como funciona una Academia jedi, él Maestro Luke nunca me dijo que es lo que tengo que enseñar a mis padawans ni siquiera tengo idea de cuantos alumnos debe de tener la Academia --

\-- Deberias olvidarte de eso Rey, la Orden jedi fue un fracaso como guardian de la paz de la galaxia, si Skywalker hubiera querido que tú realmente crearas una Academia jedi él te habría dicho como hacerlo --

\-- Bueno realmente él maestro Luke nunca me dijo que yo creara una Academia jedi, yo fui quien se ofreció a hacerlo, yo le dije a su fantasma que derrotaría junto con la Resistencia a la Primera Orden y formaría una Nueva Academia jedi, y bueno la Primera Orden ya fue derrotada ahora me falta formar una Nueva Academia jedi, necesito que me ayudes Ben ¿ que es lo que tengo que hacer ? -- le dijo Rey a Ben en un tono muy suplicante mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Ben

Ben está convencido que nada de lo que le diga a Rey la hará cambiar de parecer, así que si ella quiere seguir aferrándose a un sistema fallido no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto así que él decide decirle como funcionaba la Academia jedi para que ella se marche lo antes posible no quiere hacerse ilusiones con ella nuevamente, no importa que él le dijera lo mucho que la necesita ella nunca se quedará ahí con él, Ben retira rápidamente su mano de debajo de la mano de Rey sin importar lo grato que le resulta el contacto, a él le es doloroso recordar todo aquello pero debe decirselo para que ella se marche temprano en la mañana

\-- En la Academia jedi eramos doce padawans , la mitad éramos humanos y los restantes de otras especies, Skywalker nos enseño de todo lo que el sabía desde escribir hasta como elaborar un sable de luz, nosotros no teniamos ningún tipo de lujos, aunque Skywalker recibia ayuda económica de la República nosotros cazabamos y recolectabamos nuestros alimentos también teníamos sembradios de frutas y verduras, yo hice muchos viajes con Skywalker a varios puntos de la galaxia buscando información del uso de la Fuerza , Skywalker decía que la vida es un constante aprendizaje, estuve en la Academia jedi casi toda mi vida y a mi me parece que es un tiempo desperdiciado , me hubiera gustado hacer otras cosas , me parece que en mi caso y en cuando menos en la mitad de los padawans decidieron otros que nosotros debiamos ser jedis no nosotros mismos, la General Leia tomó esa decisión por mi aunque yo nunca lo quise así, eso es todo lo que diré Rey debes marcharte mañana temprano, te quedarás a dormir en mi dormitorio y yo dormire' en la sala --

La información de Ben no le pareció de mucha ayuda a Rey, ella esperaba que él le diera más detalles, pero por su tono de voz ella sabe que Ben no le dirá más, ella no había pensado hasta ahora que tal vez los niños que integren su Academia no deseen realmente ser jedis, un niño difícilmente sabe tomar ese tipo de decisiones, incluso si desearan ser jedis de niños no hay ninguna garantía que sigan deseandolo en la edad adulta, Ben tiene razón cuando dice que esa decisión la toman otros no los niños , Rey sabe que si a ella le hubieran ofrecido de niña ser una padawan de una Academia jedi o permanecer con sus padres, ella sin duda hubiera preferido a sus padres y eso mismo hubiera elegido Ben si le hubieran dado la opción de elegir, Rey ahora no está tan segura como al principio que crear una Academia jedi es lo mejor, sin embargo ella le prometió al Maestro Luke que enseñaría a otros lo que ella aprendió del uso de la Fuerza y eso es lo debe hacer, Rey termina su sopa y se levanta de la mesa y ve como Ben se levanta también y va al dormitorio y trae una cobija y acomoda un cojín como almohada en sofá más grande de sala, y el señala la entrada del dormitorio y dice

\-- Esa es mi habitación, puedes dormir ahí, y mañana temprano te vas no quiero que estés más tiempo aquí --

Rey termina de tomar su vaso de agua completo y se levanta de la mesa, ella va a la parte trasera de la cabaña a sacar su ropa de la secadora y se dirige rumbo a la habitación de Ben, justo en la entrada ella se detiene da media vuelta y le dice

\-- ¡ Muchas gracias Ben ! --

Rey sabe por su conexión con Ben que él aún está dolido porque ella lo rechazó, aún así él le ofreció su habitación para dormir y le dio' de cenar lo cual ella le agradece.

Rey entra a la habitación de Ben, sin duda es la única de la cabaña, la cama no es muy grande, pero está más que bien para una sola persona, Rey mira que la habitación tiene cortinas gruesas que cubren las ventanas cerradas y también hay un armarlo de piedra ahí y un cajonera de madera con espejo , ella se ditige a ella y peina su cabello mojado con el cepillo que está justo encima de la cajonera junto con otros productos que ella no sabe para que los usa Ben tal vez sean colonias y loción para afeitar , también hay en la habitación un buró con una lámpara de mesa encima,Rey piensa que tal vez Ben la use para leer en la noche, Rey quita la cobija de la cama y se acuesta pero tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que ella no puede dormir.


	13. Malentendido

Rey da vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, ella tendrá que irse en la mañana, aunque ella realmente no quiere hacerlo, ella quisiera quedarse con Ben para siempre, olvidarse de la Academia jedi y simplemente vivir una vida normal al lado de Ben, él no le ha reprochado que fue el bando dónde está ella él que ganó la guerra, ahora que ella lo piensa bien Ben se ve extrañamente pasivo , con esa actitud parece un humano normal en ese lugar trabajando para vivir como casi todos los humanos comunes lo hacen, ella piensa que tal vez a Ben ya no le importa más gobernar la galaxia , tal vez él se conforma con la idea de ser un humano ordinario, a Rey le ronda la idea loca en la cabeza de quedarse con él los dos años que faltan para que el senado le otorgue los créditos para comenzar a formar su Academia jedi, aunque ella sabe que en el caso de Ben o es todo o es nada, ella sabe que Ben jamás la aceptará a su lado si él sabe que ella lo abandonará en dos años, Rey no concibe la idea de que Ben quiera tener otra mujer a su lado, ella sabe que eso es muy posible, Rey sabe que Ben tarde o temprano se cansará de estar solo y buscará compañía, ella sabe que él buscará una mujer , tal vez sea esa chica que atiende la tienda de piezas o tal vez sea otra, pero ella sabe que Ben terminará por casarse,¡ oh como le gustaría ser ella la mujer con la que Ben pase toda su vida !, ella recuerda que él le había propuesto gobernar juntos la galaxia, Rey entendió que ellos gobernarían juntos como algo más que simples aliados, Rey cree que él le estaba proponiendo ser su mujer, ella pensó que él le estaba proponiendo ser su esposa, ! fue tan difícil para ella rechazarlo ! pero ella sabía que no era correcto que ellos gobernarán la galaxia, Rey tiene que decirle a Ben lo que ella siente por él, es importante para ella hacerlo, aunque él le diga que la odia ella quiere hacerlo porque tal vez ella nunca vuelva a ver a Ben en persona en toda su vida.

Rey se levanta de la cama, y abre lentamente la puerta de madera del dormitorio, ella se detiene debajo del marco de la puerta y mira a Ben recostado en el sofá mientras la luz de la chimenea alumbra su cuerpo, él se ha quitado su camisa para dormir y solo tiene tapado la mitad de su cuerpo con la cobija, Rey cree que Ben está dormido, así que ella se limita a observarlo de lejos, de repente Ben mueve su cabeza y voltea hacia dónde ella está, y él se sienta rápidamente en el sofa y le dice

\-- ¿ Qué ocurre Rey ? ¿ Se te ofrece algo ? --

\-- Mañana temprano me iré Ben pero no puedo irme sin decirte lo importante que eres para mi, ¡ yo te amo Ben ! ¡ Y creo que siempre te amaré ! -- le dijo esas palabras con la voz entrecortada

Rey solo se quedó inmóvil después de haberle declarado su amor abiertamente a Ben

Ben se paró rápidamente del sofá hasta donde se encontraba Rey y él la envolvió fuertemente entre su brazos y ella envolvió sus brazos en él cuello de Ben, él le dice lo que él sabe que tal vez no tenga ningún caso decirle pero él lo dice con la esperanza de que Rey tal vez recapacite

\-- ¡ Yo también te amo Rey ! ,quise odiarte desde que rechazaste mi propuesta de gobernar juntos la galaxia pero no pude hacerlo y nunca podré.¡ Quedate' conmigo Rey ! Ya no te puedo ofrecer la galaxia pero te ofrezco mi amor y que no te faltará lo básico para vivir bien --

Rey estaba tan conmovida de oír a un hombre como Ben decirle esas palabras, lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de ella, él parecía ser tan frío cuando ella lo conoció y ahora tiene una expresión en su rostro tan cálida, él ahora le está diciendo abiertamente que la ama y que quiere que ella se quede a su lado, Rey se siente en un terrible conflicto entre lo que su corazón le dicta que ella haga y lo que le dice su cabeza que debe hacer, por un instante ella cede a lo que su corazón le dicta y ella pone ambas manos en las mejillas de Ben , ella se levanta en las puntas de sus pies y pone sus labios en la boca de Ben, ¡ ella no puede creer que algo se podía sentir tan bien en el universo ! su corazón late más rápido de lo normal.

Rey le había dicho que lo amaba, Ben sabe que tal vez no debió decirle que la ama también, pero él no se resigna a perderla, así que le propuso que se quedará a su lado, en ese instante ella lo está besando después de que él le pidiera que se quede a su lado, él cree que esto significa que ella le está respondiendo que sí, que ella se quedará con él, él está feliz nunca había sentido los labios de una mujer sobre los suyos , y que sean los de su amada es memorable, ¡ ella lo ama ! ¡ ella se quedará a su lado ! ¡ él nunca volverá a estar sólo ! ¡ él habra perdido la galaxia pero ahora la tiene a ella ! Él desliza su lengua a través de los labios de ella, esperando que ella abra su labios para él, cuando ella por fin lo hace, él introduce su lengua y explora cada parte de la boca de ella, Rey hace exactamente lo mismo , ella nunca había dejado siquiera que la gente la tocara, mucho menos había permitido que un hombre se acercara así a ella, pero Ben es diferente él es su amado él es el hombre con él que le gustaría compartir todo.

Ben rompe el beso porque él siente que su miembro empieza a endurecerse y además él busca poder respirar, mientras recupera el aliento le dice a Rey

\-- Mañana iremos al pueblo, tengo una buena cantidad de minerales valiosos que extraje de la mina que está cerca de aquí, te compraré ropa y todo lo que necesites, también compraremos víveres para que podamos comer muy bien los dos muchos días --

Rey mira a Ben con tristeza él había entendido que ella se quedaría con él, ella había sido una tonta , ella lo reconoce, ella sabe que nunca debió besarlo, ella sabe que ahora mismo tiene que aclararle todo a Ben

\-- Ben tengo que irme, ¡ yo te amo ! pero como te dije hay cosas más grandes que nosotros y que nuestro amor, el bienestar de la galaxia está en juego si yo no transmito las enseñanzas jedi, los jedis se extinguirán para siempre, puedo quedarme contigo dos años si tú lo quieres mientras el senado me otorga los créditos suficientes para empezar la Academia jedi pero después me tengo que ir --

Ben no lo podía creer ella lo había ilusionado nuevamente, él había creido que su beso significaba que ella se quedaría con él, él sabe que fue un iluso nunca debió decirle en que planeta él se encontraba, nunca debió dejar que ella se le acercará nuevamente y mucho menos decirle que la amaba, su única reacción fue empujar a Rey lejos de él, por primera vez la miraba con odio

\-- ¡ NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA REY ! ¡ MALDIGO EL DÍA QUE TE CONOCÍ ! ¡ QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS MAÑANA TEMPRANO A PRIMERA HORA Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA ! --

Una vez que Ben le gritó a Rey eso, el se dirigió al sofa, se acostó y se volteó de tal manera que él le daba la espalda a Rey.

Rey se quedó paralizada después de escuchar las palabras tan hirientes de Ben, sin embargo ella podía entender las emociones que él sentía, Rey sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, todo lo que su corazón quiere hacer en ese momento es ir y abrazar a Ben y decirle que ella no se irá, sin embargo su razón le dice que ella debe irse, ella se da la medía vuelta entra en el dormitorio se acuesta en la cama y comienza a llorar.


	14. Loca

Rey durmió solo un par de horas cuando ella despierta está amaneciendo ella recuerda que Ben le había dicho que se fuera temprano en la mañana, ella se levanta se pone la ropa con la que llegó y sale de la habitación, Ben todavía está dormido en el sofá, Rey busca algo para desayunar y solo puede ver en el refrigerador lo que ella cree es leche blanca, ella se sirve un vaso y busca pan en la alacena, ella sólo encuentra unas galletas, la alacena de Ben está casi vacía, ahora ella entiende porque él dijo que ellos irían a comprar víveres al pueblo para muchos días cuando él pensó que ella se quedaría a su lado.

Rey se sienta a comer en la mesa, ella sabe que tal vez no debió tomar nada para desayunar porque Ben estaba muy enojado con ella cuando le dijo que no se quedaría con él, aún así ella lo hizo, aprovechando que Ben está dormido porque tal vez no pueda comer en todo el día. Rey está terminando de desayunar cuando escucha truenos afuera de la cabaña, ella cree que está empezando una tormenta electrica allá fuera, ¡ lo que a ella le faltaba ! pensó sarcásticamente, ¿ qué acaso en ese planeta nunca deja de llover ?, como quiera que sea el caso, ella piensa que no puede irse del planeta porque el Halcón milenario está averiado, ella piensa que tal vez Ben le de algunos minerales para comprar las piezas para reparar el Halcón y poder irse de alli, finalmente él quiere que ella se vaya lo antes posible.

A Ben lo desperta un ruido muy fuerte, el se sienta rápidamente y puede ver a Rey sentada en la mesa aparentemente ella está desayunando, el recuerda que la noche anterior le había dicho que quería que ella se marchara temprano en la mañana ,pero él también recuerda que él había cerrado la puerta con llave, así que él se levanta busca la llave y abre la puerta, después de haberlo hecho le señala a Rey con su mano hacia afuera y le dice

\-- ! Vete de mi casa Rey ! --

\-- No puedo irme Ben cuando llegué a éste planeta el Halcón milenario se daño al entrar a la atmósfera, con dificultad aterrice a las afueras de Jotan, intenté comprar las piezas que se dañaron para repararlo pero la chica pelirroja que dice que es tú amiga y atiende el establecimiento me dijo que en este planeta no se aceptan los créditos de la República y que todo se compra con minerales, sin contar que no puedo irme con esa fuerte tormenta eléctrica allá fuera --

Ben se asoma por la puerta hacia afuera y puede ver una gran tormenta eléctrica con una abundante lluvia, es cierto que él quiere que ella se vaya lo antes posible pero no puede decirle que se marche en esas condiciones, él nunca se perdonaría si a ella le cayera un rayo o le sucediera otra cosa mala

\-- Está bien Rey puedes quedarte hasta que la tormenta desaparezca te daré algunos minerales para que los intercambies por las piezas que necesitas después de eso ¡ no quiero volver a verte por aquí nunca más ! --

Después que Ben dijo eso, él cerró la puerta, se fue a la cocina y se preparó un té y tomó de las mismas galletas que había comido Rey, y se sentó a desayunar, Rey ya había acabado su desayuno y se había sentado en el sofá individual, ambos permanecieron en silencio sin decir una sola palabra un buen rato, la situación era incómoda para los dos. Rey sabe que lo mejor es que ella se vaya al dormitorio y se quede encerrada ahí hasta que pase la tormenta, así que ella se levanta del sofá y se encierra en el dormitorio.

La tormenta lleva varias horas y no cede, Rey empieza a sentir hambre, ella se acostumbró ya a comer tres veces al día, ella se asoma hacia la sala y no ve a Ben, ella sale de la habitación y lo busca en toda la pequeña cabaña pero no está ahí, ella se asoma hacia afuera por la puerta de enfrente y no se ve en el garage, sin embargo no está uno de los vehículos de Ben, así que Rey deduce que él salió, Rey piensa que Ben definitivamente debe estar loco , solo un loco puede salir con esa tormenta parece que toda el agua del planeta estuviera cayendo del cielo, Rey se pregunta dónde puede haber ido Ben, ella sin embargo está consciente que está es la oportunidad para buscar algo de comer, ella busca en el refrigerador y encuentra un cacerola con la sopa que había cenado la noche anterior, ella la calienta en la estufa y se sirve y come, casi cuando está terminando su comida escucha el ruido del vehículo de Ben, así que ella lleva rápidamente el plato de sopa al fregadero para que Ben no pueda reclamarle que ella está comiendo de la comida de su casa, Rey ve que Ben entra por la puerta , él trae una gran mochila él se la da y le dice

\-- Está mochila tiene minerales valiosos tu puedes cambiarlos por las piezas que necesitas para reparar el armatoste --

\-- ¿ Dónde estabas Ben ? Es muy peligroso salir con está tormenta, casi ni se puede ver debido a la cantidad de lluvia que está cayendo ¡ no debiste salir ! --

Rey realmente estaba muy preocupada por Ben, ella sabe que la Fuerza es intensa en él, sin embargo no hay que desafiar elementos naturales que sobrepasan la capacidad de los seres.

Ben no sabe que pensar de Rey, ella parece realmente por su tono de voz preocupada por él, sin embargo ella prefiere dejarlo para siempre por gente que ni conoce y que por lo tanto jamás se preocupará por ella mientras que él desde que la conoció le ofreció su ayuda y todo lo que él podía darle.

\-- Si te preocuparas realmente por mi te quedarías conmigo, no tienes que darme el mismo discurso de siempre Rey yo ya me lo sé perfectamente , solo vete y ya --

Ben le dijo éstas palabras a Rey en un tono de hastío, Ben se mete a su habitación y después de un rato Rey lo ve salir con otra ropa, él se había quitado su ropa mojada y busca en la cocina algo de comer él puede ver el plato sucio dónde había comido Rey pero él no le dice nada, él nunca le negará el alimento a ella, sabiendo que Rey pasó mucho tiempo hambre en Jakku, después de comer, el lava su plato y se acuesta en el sofá más grande y le dice

\-- Creo que está tormenta no se quitará en todo el día, en este planeta llueve casi todos los días del año, pero hoy llueve más intensamente, así que lo mejor es que te vayas hasta mañana , puedes quedarte a dormir en mi habitación nuevamente, yo te llevaré hasta él pueblo en mi vehículo porque yo necesito comprar provisiones en el pueblo --

Rey quiere entablar una conversación con Ben, ella siempre quiso conocerlo mejor, ella se da cuenta que ellos han hablado muy poco aún cuando ella puede sentir sus emociones en la Fuerza ella quiere conversar con él sobre todo ahora que parece haber renunciado a esa loca idea de gobernar la galaxia, ella se sienta en el sofá más pequeño y ella empezó a hablarle con lo único que se le vino a la cabeza

\-- ¿Ben supiste que tú madre murió ? --

\-- Sí, pude sentir su partida en la Fuerza , pero no quiero hablar de eso, de hecho no quiero hablar contigo de nada --

Rey no puede dejar de sentirse triste de que Ben no quiera hablar con ella, sin embargo está contenta que Ben reconozca que la General Leia era su madre. A pesar que Ben no quiere hablar con ella, él parece contestar siempre a sus preguntas, así que tal vez no sea realmente cierto que él no quiere hablar con ella, teniendo esto en cuenta Rey decide seguir haciendole preguntas

\-- ¿ Ben piensas vivir para siempre en éste lugar o planeas irte a otro planeta ? -- es importante para Rey saberlo, ella quiere saber si ella puede encontrarlo todavía en este lugar en el futuro, ella no se resigna a no verlo nunca más

\-- ¡ Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo ! Pero si tanto te interesa saber, ¡ no lo sé ! No tengo idea lo que haré en el futuro, supongo que debo esconderme de la Nueva República para siempre, así que el que permanezca aquí o no dependerá de las circunstancias --

Rey confirma que aunque Ben dice no querer hablar con ella, él responde siempre sus preguntas así que ella decide seguir preguntándole cosas

\-- ¿ Ben cuando me propusiste que gobernaramos la galaxia juntos, era solo como aliados o había algo más ? --

Ben voltea a ver a ver a Rey en el sofá individual y le dice

\-- ¿ Qué quieres decir con algo más ? --

\-- ¡ No lo sé ! me refiero a como amigos o como ... tú sabes -- Rey le respondió a Ben mientras ella se sonrojaba

\-- ¿ Te refieres a que si te propuse que gobernarás conmigo como mi consorte ? --

\-- ! Sí a eso me refiero ! -- Rey seguía sonrojada

\-- ! No ! Una consorte no está a la altura de su Emperador , yo quería que fueras mi igual, yo quería que fueras mi aliada, pero también mi compañera y mi amiga , quería que fueras aquella persona que entendiera todo lo que siento y también lo pienso, y bueno si tú hubieras estado de acuerdo en ser mi esposa , creo que nos hubiéramos casado siempre y cuando tú lo hubieras deseado también, ¡ pero eso ya no es importante ! Ya nada de eso importa ya ! --

Rey podía sentir el tono de voz triste de Ben, y eso la hacia sentirse triste también, a Rey le agrada que Ben deseará que ella fuera todo eso para él, ella siente el vacío de su alma, él lo perdió todo ¡ absolutamente todo ! en éste momento él no tiene un gran aliciente para vivir, ella puede sentirlo también, así que a ella le preocupa seriamente el estado anímico de Ben, la soledad lo podría sumir en la oscuridad completamente y Rey siente que desde que ella llegó que la luz de Ben ha aumentado, Rey piensa que Ben debería buscar una mujer, alguien que lo acompañe en su soledad a ella no le agrada la idea de que Ben se case con otra mujer que no sea ella, pero ella sabe que él estaría mejor con una compañera, él ya no estaría sólo, él siempre se ha sentido tan solo como ella también se siente, así que es bueno para Ben casarse para que él no esté sólo nunca más y no caiga en la oscuridad, Rey detesta preguntarle eso pero ella necesita hacerlo

\-- ¡ Ben ! ¿ Tú te casarías en el futuro ? --

\-- ¿ Por qué te interesa saberlo ? Eso no es asunto tuyo --

\-- Sí es asunto mío Ben, tú eres muy importante para mí y por eso yo no quiero que estés solo, en la soledad la vida no se aprecia y tú estarías siempre amargado, yo creo que deberias casarte , para que nunca más vuelvas a estar solo --

\-- ¡ Vaya que éstas trastornada Rey ! ,apenas ayer me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas y hoy quieres que me case con otra mujer, yo sabía que las mujeres son extrañas pero tú te vas a los extremos -- Ben se dio' una sonrisa sarcástica para si mismo después de oír las palabras disparatadas de Rey

\-- La chica pelirroja que tiende el almacén de piezas parece estar muy interesada en ti, creo que tú te reías con ella cuando tuvimos un enlace de la Fuerza --

\-- Recuerdo que tú dijiste que Kim dijo que ella es mi amiga, tienes razón era con ella con quién reía cuando tuvimos el enlace de la Fuerza , aunque mmm puede ser que sí, tal vez ella se sienta atraída por mi, no lo sé realmente, tal vez ella sólo es amable conmigo y nada más --

Rey siente como Ben suaviza el tono de su voz cuando habla de Kim ahora ella sabe que ése es él nombre de la pelirroja, Rey quiere saber si a él le gusta esa chica, ella quiere saber si cuando ella se vaya tal vez él y ella ...

\--¿ Ella te gusta Ben ? --

Ben piensa que Rey está completamente loca, o es bipolar o algo así, solo eso puede explicar las preguntas que ella le hace, sin embargo él quiere contestarle esa pregunta, tal vez ella se sienta celosa, es lo mínimo que ella se merece después de ilusionarlo continuamente para luego rechazarlo

\-- ! Sí ! Kim es hermosa ¿ a que hombre no le gustaría ? --

\-- Ben tal vez deberías decirselo, tal vez tú le gustes también, ella es muy amable, tú estarías bien con ella --

\-- Rey no quiero escucharte decir una tontería más o te sacaré de mi cabaña aunque haya una inundación allá afuera, veté al dormitorio, quiero que te vayas lo antes posible o me contagiaras tú locura tarde o temprano --

Rey se paró del sofá individual en el que estaba sentada y entró en la habitación, Ben estaba decepcionado de la reacción de Rey cuando él le dijo que a él le gustaba Kim, él esperaba que ella se pusiera celosa pero ella hizo todo lo contrario , tal vez Rey soló se sienta atraida hacia él por el enlace que comparten pero nada más, Ben se siente completamente confundido al respecto.


	15. Súplica sin palabras

Ben pasa toda la tarde en el sofá viendo algunos holocrones que hablan del estado en que está actualmente la galaxia, parece realmente que la República se está posicionándose nuevamente como el único gobierno del centro de la galaxia, cada vez se ve más lejana la idea de recuperar su Imperio, él lo tuvo en sus manos muy poco tiempo, ahora él siente que su vida no tiene sentido , cuando pensó que Rey se quedaría a vivir con él por un instante él sintió que su vida nuevamente recobraba su razón de ser , pero él sabe que cuando Rey se haya marchado ya nada le importará, él sabe que le será más difícil simplemente trabajar para comer y ya, Ben no sabe que hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, él tendrá que estar siempre en un planeta del borde exterior alejado de todo, ya ha anochecido cuando Ben se levanta del sofá y se da un largo baño en la tina de baño que el instaló, solo puede pensar en Rey y en que ella lo abandonará para siempre, él finalmente sale de la tina se seca con su toalla, se pone un pantalón holgado y se dirige al sofá grande que nuevamente será su cama, él se detiene y mira hacia él dormitorio, él desea ir hacia ella pero él sabe que no debe, él está tan necesitado de amor que por un instante se le cruza por la cabeza aceptar la oferta de Rey de quedarse con él dos años mientras que el Senado galáctico le da los créditos para empezar su Academia jedi, Ben sacude su cabeza y se dice a si mismo que no él no aceptará las limosnas de ella, sin embargo él quiere verla, él siente la necesidad de verla, así que con la ayuda de la Fuerza él abre la puerta del dormitorio, y él entra a la habitación, la luz está apagada y solo está encendida la lámpara del buró, no se oye ruido y puede ver que Rey está acostada, él se acerca lentamente hasta la cama, Rey parece estar profundamente dormida, él simplemente se limita a observarla, Ben piensa que la Fuerza trajo a Rey a su vida para torturarlo en castigo por todas sus malas acciones, la Fuerza lo castiga trayendo continuamente a Rey a su vida para luego perderla, Ben continúa en silencio parado junto a la cama velando simplemente el sueño de Rey.

Rey siente la presencia de alguien en la habitación, ella se asusta abre sus ojos y se sienta rápidamente en la cama, ella puede ver que es Ben, él está ahí justo al lado de la cama, la respiración de Rey está acelerada por el susto y lentamente regresa a la normalidad, Rey no le dice nada solo se limita a mirarlo también después ella puede ver que Ben tiene los ojos llorosos, ella se da cuenta que sin una palabra él nuevamente le está pidiendo que no se vaya que se quede con él, ella solo se limita a decirle

\-- ¡ Lo siento Ben ! ¡ Lo lamento tanto pero no puedo quedarme ! Realmente quiero pero no puedo -- mientras ella dice estás palabras ella llora profusamente delante de Ben

Ben no dice nada, él ya no esperaba que ella dijera algo diferente, simplemente él da media vuelta y sale de la habitación, él se acuesta en el sofá y deja rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas, nunca espero llorar por una mujer, él pensó que nunca sentiría esté tipo de sentimiento.

Rey vuelve a acostarse en la cama, ella puede sentir el sufrimiento de Ben, ella puede sentir la gran soledad de su alma y que ella no puede hacer nada al respecto, las circunstancias la sobrepasan, después de llorar por un largo rato , Rey lentamente va quedándose dormida.

Ben despierta temprano en la mañana él se percata que ya no llueve copiosamente y no se escuchan truenos ni se ven relámpagos por la claridad que se cuela por las ventanas cerradas, él se levanta del sofá y busca algo de desayunar, ya solo tiene leche y galletas así que eso desayuna, después que hubo desayunado él le sirve un vaso de leche a Rey en la mesa y le pone unas galletas por un lado, él recuerda que ni él ni ella habían cenado la noche anterior y Rey debe tener hambre, él camina hacia el dormitorio y toca la puerta y le grita

\-- ¡ YA ES HORA DE IRNOS REY ! --

Después de unos minutos Rey sale de la habitación, Ben puede ver que ella tiene los ojos rojos, puede ser que sea de llorar o tal vez durmió mal, él no lo sabe y no quiere preguntarle, el simplemente se limita a decirle

\-- En la mesa está tu desayuno, después que hayas terminado nos iremos --

Ben abre la puerta principal y puede ver que efectivamente la tormenta terminó y que casi no llueve, así que él sabe que es el momento idóneo para partir, él alista el vehículo y espera a que Rey salga de la cabaña

Rey termina su desayuno, entra al baño y recoge la mochila con minerales que Ben le dio' antes de salir de la casa de Ben , ella sabe que tal vez nunca vuelva a ese lugar, ella está triste pero Ben tiene razón en decirle que lo mejor es que ella se vaya pronto, porque a ella le resultará más difícil irse con cada instante que permanezca en esa cabaña

Rey sale de la cabaña y ve a Ben ya sentado en el asiento del conductor del vehículo, ella se sienta en el asiento de el acompañante y Ben enciende el vehículo y parten hacia Jotan.

Mientras se dirigen al pueblo Rey puede notar que el lugar es hermoso, hay muchos árboles, si no fuera por el lodo y por la constante lluvia sería un lugar hermoso, ella cree que esté planeta sería un buen lugar para formar su Academia jedi si no fuera porque el planeta Jabiim no forma parte de la Nueva República por supuesto, Rey piensa en la visión que Ben y ella tuvieron en dónde se ven juntos en el futuro así que Rey sigue teniendo dudas con respecto a marcharse si ella se va entonces ¿ como se realizaría la visión ?, mientras Ben conduce Rey puede observarlo con detenimiento, ella puede ver que la cicatriz que ella le hizo es cada vez menos notoria, Rey continúa observando a Ben hasta que el voltea a verla y le dice

\-- ¿ Qué tanto me ves Rey ? --

\-- Nada , solo observaba que la cicatriz que te hice es cada vez más notoria, por cierto Ben cuando te bese, ese fue mi primer beso, quería que lo supieras -- Rey se sonrojó cuando le hizo esa confesión

Ben sonrió levemente y le dijo -- Yo ya lo sabía, no abrías tu boca cuando yo intentanba abrirla con mi ... bueno tú ya sabes, si te hace sentir mejor ese también fue mi primer beso --

\-- ¿ Tú primer beso ? Pero eres varios años mayor que yo, ¿ cómo es eso ? -- a Rey le parecía eso fuera de lo común en un hombre de su edad

\-- Los jedis no tienen relaciones de apego, y yo fui padawan de Skywalker mucho tiempo,así que es completamente lógico que nunca hubiera besado a una chica, y cuando acepte ser aprendiz de Snoke me dediqué completamente a ser su aprendiz y a la Primera Orden --

\-- No leí nada de eso en los antiguos textos jedi y el Maestro Luke no me mencionó nada al respecto ¿ qué quieres decir exactamente con qué los jedis no tienen relaciones de apego ? --

\-- Es extraño que Skywalker no te mencionará nada, él siempre no repetía continuamente que no deberíamos apegarnos con afecto a ningún ser vivo porque eso conduce al lado oscuro, a lo que me refiero Rey es que los jedis no deben tener un especial afecto por nadie, incluidos familiares, amigos y ni hablar de una relación romántica con alguien, aunque las relaciones sexuales no están prohibidas el apegarte a una sola persona sí lo está, y bueno las relaciones sexuales sin un real interés en alguien resulta poco atractivo para la mayoría de los personas incluidos los jedis, así que por lo general la gran mayoría de los jedis también renuncian a la relaciones sexuales , por supuesto el matrimonio está estrictamente prohibido, así que si tu quieres respetar las antiguas reglas jedi entonces nunca te casarás, sin embargo si Skywalker no te las mencionó puede ser que tal vez él no quería que te esclavizaras a esas reglas que sólo traen reprensión de sentimientos y emociones y desde mi perspectiva esto también conduce al lado oscuro, para mi toda la Orden jedi era nociva al punto que quise eliminar a todos los jedis actualmente no me interesarían en lo absoluto si no fuera porque prefieres hacer una Academia jedi que quedarte conmigo, pero esa es tú decisión Rey, tú sabes lo que haces con tú vida, al menos eso quiero pensar --

Rey está cada vez más convencida que ella no tiene idea que va a enseñar en la Academia jedi cuando ni ella misma conoce las reglas jedi, aunque todos digan que ella es la última jedi lo cierto es que no tiene idea sobre que estilo de vida tenían los jedis el Maestro Luke no le enseño mucho, ella piensa que si tan solo su fantasma se le apareciera ella podría preguntarle pero Rey cree que eso actualmente es poco probable, tal vez como dijo Ben el Maestro Luke quiere que ella eliga que hacer , Rey ya puede ver el pueblo de Jotan a lo lejos así que una vez que haya intercambiado los minerales por las piezas de repuesto para el Halcón milenario ella se marchará para siempre de ese planeta, Rey piensa en que tal vez ella sólo pueda ver a Ben con los enlaces de la Fuerza que comparten, pero muy probablemente Ben la ignore.


	16. Celos

Rey alcanza a ver a lo lejos el pueblo de Jotan, Ben y ella entran al pueblo y se dirigen directamente a la tienda de herramientas y piezas para comprar las piezas de repuesto del Halcón milenario, Rey puede ver que Ben se baja del vehículo así que ella le dice

\-- Ben no hace falta que tu entres a la tienda yo puedo comprar las piezas sola, muchas gracias por tu ayuda --

\-- Voy a comprar algo que necesito así que yo también entraré en la tienda --

Realmente Ben no necesitaba nada, él solo quería que Rey lo viera con Kim, él quería darle celos , es lo mínimo que ella se merece por haberlo rechazado tantas veces pensó él, Ben se acerca a la vitrina del lugar y le dice a Kim

\--Buenos días Kim, hace dos días está chica vino a comprar piezas de repuesto para su nave averiada, pero solo traia créditos de la República podrías traer las piezas que ella pidió por favor yo pagaré por ellas y a mi dame una aspiradora para limpiar mis vehículos --

Kim observa a Rey y le dice a Ben

\-- Sí está bien Ben ,yo le dije la ubicación de tu cabaña ¿ estuvo bien haberlo hecho ? --

\--Sí Kim, ella ya obtuvo lo que quería y ya se va --

La pelirroja trae las piezas y le pregunta a Rey

\-- ¿ Son las piezas correctas ? --

\-- Sí están bien gracias -- responde Rey

Después de eso Kim trae la aspiradora para el vehículo de Ben y le dice con una amplia sonrisa

\-- ¿ Qué te parece ésta Ben ? --

\--¡ Me gusta Kim, muchas gracias es perfecta ! -- le dice Ben a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en un tono de voz muy sugerente mientras que a la vez él pone su mano sobre la de ella

Rey sólo se queda observando como Ben y Kim están flirteando el uno con el otro, ella está celosa pero trata de disimular ante ellos, Rey pone la mochila de minerales en la vitrina y le pregunta a la pelirroja

\-- ¿ Es suficiente la cantidad de minerales para cubrir el costo de las piezas para mi nave ? --

\-- Sí de hecho con está cantidad de minerales se cubre también el costo de la aspiradora de Ben -- le contesta Kim

\-- Bien, entonces, muchas gracias por todo -- le dice Rey a Kim mientras ella coloca las piezas dentro de una bolsa que la misma pelirroja le proporcionó y Rey se da la media vuelta y sale del lugar rápidamente

Ben también toma la aspiradora y sale rápidamente detrás de Rey

Rey toma su gabardina impermeable del vehículo y le dice a Ben

\-- Deberías seguir mi consejo Ben y casarte con esa chica o con otra pero no quiero que estés solo, muchas gracias por todo, por cierto el Halcón milenario te pertenece por derecho puedo traértelo después y lo puedo dejar a la puerta de tu cabaña no tienes que volver a verme en persona --

\-- Otra vez con esa locura que me case Rey, respecto al Halcón milenario , no quiero ese armatoste,me trae muy malos recuerdos puedes quedartelo si quieres -- le dijo Ben a Rey con voz de hastío, es ella quién debe hacerle compañía ¿ por qué ella no puede entenderlo ? pensó Ben.

\-- Gracias Ben lo cuidare bien, --

Habiendo dicho esto Rey se dio' la vuelta en dirección al Halcón milenario y Ben se quedó observando como Rey se alejaba lentamente de él, Ben no comprendía como ella podía ser tan terca y no ver que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que por lo tanto debían estar juntos, Ben encendió su vehículo y lentamente se dirigió al supermercado más grande de Jotan, mientras él dejaba caer varias lágrimas por sus mejillas, él nunca pensó llorar por una mujer, Rey siempre será su debilidad él pensó

Rey escuchó el vehículo de Ben alejarse lentamente, empezó a llover levemente y Rey se puso su gabardina impermeable, ella caminaba lentamente hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, ella no podía irse, ella no podía dejar a Ben, ella lo necesita más que al aire que respira,vella le pidió perdón en su pensamiento al Maestro Luke por no poder cumplir su promesa de formar una nueva Academia jedi ,Rey se dio' la medía vuelta y empezó a correr tras el vehículo de Ben mientras ella le gritaba

\--¡ BEN ! ¡ BEN ! ¡ BEN ! ¡ NO PUEDO IRME BEN ! ¡ YO TE AMO ! ¡ ME QUEDARE CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE ! --

Ben escuchó la voz de Rey a lo lejos, él no lo podía creer, a él le pareció escuchar que ella no se irá, a él le pareció escuchar que ella lo ama y que ella se quedara para siempre con él, Ben da la vuelta a su vehículo , conduce hasta que está a solo unos pasos de ella, él se detiene y se baja del vehículo y le pregunta

\--¿ Escuché bien Rey ? ¿ Dijiste que me amas y que te quedarás conmigo para siempre --

Rey comenzó a llorar profusamente y con la voz entrecortada le respondió

\-- ¡ Sí Ben ! Escuchaste bien, no puedo irme, una vez me dijiste que yo no soy nada y tienes razón yo no soy nada pero sin ti --

\-- ¡ Eso no es cierto Rey ! Yo solo dije que tú no eres nada para hacerte sentir poca cosa y que aceptaras quedarte conmigo y gobernar juntos la galaxia, yo soy el que no soy nadie sin ti --

Todas éstas palabras las dijo Ben con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que Rey se acercaba a él y se paraba en la punta de sus pies y tomaba las mejillas de Ben entre sus manos y ponía sus labios sobre los de Ben y él envolvía con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Ben. Continuaba lloviendo mientras que Ben piensa en que ya nunca estará sólo, su Rey estará junto a él para siempre.


	17. Hacer el amor

Rey le dice a Ben que tiene que reparar el Halcón milenario, ella le dice que no puede dejarlo ahí porque podrían robarlo, no sería la primera vez si sucediera, si por Ben fuera lo dejaría pudrirse en ese legar, sin embargo para Rey ese armatoste es muy importante, así que Ben se ve forzado a ir con ella a reparlo.

Ben ayuda a Rey a reparar el Halcón milenario, él se da cuenta que ella es muy habilidosa en la repación de naves lo más probable es que se deba a los años que trabajó de chatarrera en Jakku y claro también a que ella tiene la Fuerza muy intensa en ella.

Rey le dice a Ben que ella tiene que enviar un mensaje a su amigo Finn de que ella no regresará y que ella va a estar bien

\-- ¿ Quien es Finn ? -- le pregunta Ben

\-- Es el chico que estaba conmigo en la base starkiller al que tú heriste y que era antes un soldado de asalto --

\-- Sí lo recuerdo es el traidor, tú lo llamas Finn, pero para mi él era FN - 2187 --

Ben recuerda al traidor y que lo odiaba por haber traicionado a la Primera Orden pero también por haber puesto sus manos sobre Rey, ¿ como se atrevía a hacer eso ?se notaba claramente que el traidor tenía interés en Rey en algo más que una amistad, pensó Ben, él estaba celoso de ese traidor porque para él Rey le pertenece desde la primera vez que la vio' ,Rey quiere enviarle un mensaje al traidor de que ella ya no regresará, él no puede dejarla ir sola, porque Jabiim está muy lejos de Coruscant así que ella tendrá que entrar a la República y acercarse a Coruscant para que ella pueda transmitir él mensaje y llegue a su destino, Ben no quiere que Rey se arrepienta de su decisión de quedarse con él, así que él quiere acompañarla, aún cuando corra riesgo de ser capturado por la Nueva República, Ben le dice a Rey

\-- Yo te acompañaré Rey, pero no hoy quiero que primero te compres ropa solo tienes la que traes puesta y también necesitamos surtir nuestra alacena, ya casi no tenemos provisiones --

Rey pensó después de ver hacia abajo su ropa húmeda que Ben tiene razón, ella puede enviar el mensaje después, así que le dice

\-- Está bien Ben , enviaremos él mensaje mañana hoy iremos a comprar lo que necesitamos --

Cuando Rey acabó de decir eso Ben besó los labios de Rey hasta que su beso se profundizó, Rey se sentia tan bien que no notó mucho como Ben la empujaba hacia un extremo del Halcón milenario, finalmente Rey sintió el frío del metal de la pared en su espalda, Ben continuaba explorando con su lengua la boca de Rey y ella hacia lo mismo, Rey abrazaba con sus manos el cuello de Ben y él apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en la fría pared metálica sobre la cabeza de Rey.

Ben rompió el beso y empezó a besar el cuello de Rey, él se acercó tanto a Rey que se sintió tan excitado que empezó a frotar su propio cuerpo en el de Rey, Ben sabía muy poco sobre las relaciones sexuales pero su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que hacer, Rey no sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo Ben pero se sentía tan bien que ella no le impidió seguir frotandose contra ella, Rey sentia como algo le oprimía el vientre, de pronto ella sintió como Ben la levantaba ligeramente del suelo Rey sintió el impulso de envolver sus piernas sobre la cintura de Ben para no caer, ahora Rey podía sentir como Ben frotaba su entrepierna contra la suya, él lo hacia una y otra vez hasta que ella sintió como su zona intima se humedecía cada vez más, una de las manos de Ben metió su mano en el ligero escote en V de la blusa de Rey, y ella pudo sentir como las manos de él masajeaban sus pezones que inmediatamente reaccionaron al contacto poniéndose duros, Ben seguía frotándose más y más contra Rey que ella ya no pudo contener un gemido de placer,ella escuchó como Ben le decía que la amaba, mientras se seguía frotando contra ella, finalmente él ya no pudo contenerse más y buscaba la manera de desabrochar el botón del pantalón de Rey, Rey estaba tan excitada que ella misma se desabrochó el pantalón y trataba de bajarse el pantalón, Rey no podía quitarse el pantalón en la posición en que se encontraba así que Ben con sus manos bajó las piernas de ella al suelo, Rey finalmente pudo bajar sus pantalones junto con sus pantaletas hasta el suelo, Ben rápidamente desabrochó su pantalón y abrió su cramallera para sacar su miembro palpitante, hambriento de poder penetrar la entrepierna de Rey, Ben finalmente saca su miembro y empieza a frotarlo contra la pubis de Rey, él puede sentir el vello de ella, él busca instintivamente su entrada hasta que por fin lo consigue, él siente de primera instancia la humedad de ella, está tibia y palpitante invitandolo a entrar, su cuerpo no puede contenerse más y empuja dentro de ella mientras que la levanta un poco ligeramente, Rey da un gemido él no sabe si es de dolor o de placer, pero a él le parece que es de ambas cosas, Ben vuelve a empujar dentro de Rey y ella vuelve a gemir mientras da un gemido y cierra con fuerza sus ojos, Ben siente que hace eso por el dolor, pero Ben no puede detenerse ahora él vuelve a embestir a Rey y siente como algo dentro de ella se rompe, y él finalmente puede llegar hasta el fondo de ella, Ben empieza a embestir una y otra vez a Rey mientras que ambos respiran rápidamente y dan gemidos constantes de placer, Ben continúa así, disfrutando de la estrechez y la húmedad de Rey, con cada embestida Ben levanta un poco a Rey hasta que él ya no puede más con su última envestida deja salir su semilla dentro de ella, Rey arquea su espalda por haber alcanzado el primer orgasmo de su vida, mientras que la respiración de ambos vuelve a la normalidad Ben besa los labios de Rey y le dice

\-- ¡ Te amo ! ¿ estás bien Rey ? --

Rey todavía no sabe exactamente que ocurrió, ella sabe muy poco sobre la intimidad de una pareja, nunca nadie le explicó exactamente como es en Jakku, ella sólo escuchó algunas conversaciones al respecto pero nada conciso, y a ella le daba vergüenza preguntarle a desconocidos al respecto, pero ella cree que Ben y ella acaban de hacer el amor sólo algo así podría ocasionar semejante placer y bienestar.

\-- Sí Ben, estoy bien ¿ lo que acabamos de hacer es lo que la gente llama hacer el amor ? --

Ben sonrió, amaba la inocencia de su Rey

\-- Sí Rey, acabamos de hacer el amor, nos convertimos en uno solo, ahora tú me perteneces a mi y yo te pertenezco a ti --

\-- ¡ Te amo Ben ! -- le dijo Rey, mientras Ben pone los pies de Rey sobre el suelo.

Después de unos momentos Rey se sube su pantalón y se dirige al baño del Halcón milenario, mientras Ben al intentar abrochar y subir la cremallera de su pantalón se da cuenta que tiene sangre y fluidos en su pene, él recuerda en los viajes que hizo con Skywalker que escuchó que las mujeres suelen sangrar la primera vez que tienen relaciones sexuales , Ben lamenta haber lastimado a Rey, pero a la vez piensa que es algo normal mientras sonríe para si mismo pensando en que fue la primera vez de Rey al igual que para él.


	18. Nuestra casa

Ben y Rey dejan el Halcón milenario en el vehículo de Ben y se dirigen a comprar provisiones para su despensa, para Ben ir de compras al supermercado, para Ben siempre fue tedioso pero está vez es diferente, su mujer va con él, los empleados del supermercado más grande de Jabiim se detienen al ver a Ben porque está vez él no está solo, él pone su brazo sobre los hombros de Rey para que todos se enteren que ella es su mujer, es un deleite para Ben observar como Rey toca y huele las frutas y verduras para escoger las mejores, después compran abarrotes, cuando acabaron de comprar en el supermercado, ellos van a comer a un restaurante, después de comer Ben lleva a Rey a una tienda departamental para que ella se compre ropa , Rey escoge lencería, blusas , pantalones, botas para el suelo lodoso de Jabiim, hasta gabardinas impermeables y paraguas para la constante lluvia de Jabiim, una empleada del lugar le dice a Rey que compre ropa para dormir para complacer a su esposo, Rey iba a decirle que Ben no es su esposo, pero después de pensarlo un instante, él casi lo es, ellos van a vivir juntos, de hecho ya tienen dos días de vivir juntos, sin contar que ellos ya hicieron el amor, así que Rey compró camisones para dormir, pero no cortos ni provocativos como le sugirió la empleada del lugar,no es parte de su personalidad vestir algo asi, Rey escogió camisones largos de tirantes de telas muy suaves para que sean muy cómodos para dormir.

Después que compraron todo lo que tenían que comprar Ben y Rey se gastan todos los minerales que habían llevado, Ben recuerda haber escuchado que las mujeres gastan mucho , pero a él no le importa, Ben sabe que él trabajará todo lo que sea necesario para que a ella no le falte nada.

Rey le dice a Ben que ella se llevará el Halcón milenario y que él debe regresar a la cabaña en su vehículo, a Ben no le agrada la idea de regresar a la que ahora es la casa de ambos por separado, pero él está seguro que ella se negará a dejar la chatarra en ese lugar, haciendo referencia al Halcón, Ben le dice a Rey que ella debe introducir al Halcón milenario en una gran caverna que está más adelante de su cabaña donde él dejó también la nave TIE donde él llegó al planeta, también le dijo a Rey que esa gran caverna es la mina de donde él extrae los minerales, después de haberle dado esas instrucciones, Ben parte en su vehículo y Rey en el Halcón, Rey llega primero a la gran caverna donde introduce el Halcón, y ella regresa a pie a la cabaña, Ben llega a la cabaña cuando Rey está llegando a pie después de dejar el Halcón en la gran caverna, ambos llegan a la que ahora es su casa ya casi al anocher.

Rey y Ben se dedican a acomodar todas las cosas que ellos trajeron, Rey acomoda las frutas y verduras en el refrigerador, sin embargo no todas caben ahí, Ben se da cuenta que tendrá que comprar uno más grande, Rey acomoda los abarrotes en la alacena, mientras que Ben cena cereal y le ofrece a Rey, ella acepta su oferta y también se sienta a la mesa a cenar, Ben acaricia la mano de Rey mientras le dice

\-- ! Gracias Rey, por hacerme el hombre más feliz de toda la galaxia, teniendote aquí conmigo es como si poseyera toda la galaxia, tú eres más importante para mi que la galaxia entera --

\-- Tú también eres lo más importante para mi Ben al grado de haber renunciado a mi promesa de crear una Nueva Academia jedi , ¡ Te amo Ben ! Eres mi complemento, si tú no éstas conmigo, me siento incompleta --

Ben le regaló una leve sonrisa a Rey mientras se acerca para besarla, el beso le sabe a Rey a cereal, Rey rompe el beso y le dice a Ben que necesita bañarse , él agua de lluvia no es precisamente un aseo, Rey se levanta y saca uno de los camisones que compró, una pantaleta y una toalla y se mete a bañar a la tina de baño, el agua es tibia debido al calentador, de pronto Ben entra en el baño, y Rey puede ver como él rápidamente se quita la ropa, Rey está sonrojada, ella sonrie y baja su mirada al ver el miembro desnudo de Ben, Ben sonríe ante la timidez de Rey, y se mete a la tina con ella, apenas caben los dos porque la tina es pequeña, Ben empieza a besar a Rey, mientras acaricia su cuerpo con sus manos, él la presiona contra su cuerpo mientras besa su cuello, él desea hacerla suya, Rey acaricia con sus manos el pecho de Ben mientras le dice

\-- Ben yo quiero en verdad hacer el amor contigo pero todavía me duele, ¿ podrías esperar a que me recupere un poco ? --

Ben sonríe y la besa, después le dice

\-- Sí entiendo, pero al menos dejame tocarte , besarte y acariciarte ! Te amo tanto Rey ! --

Rey sonrie y despues besa a Ben mientras desliza su mano hacia abajo para acariciar el miembro de Ben, él presiona contra la mano de Rey por lo placentero del contacto, Rey desliza su mano desde el borde del pene de Ben hacia afuera, el contacto lo hace gemir, Rey repite ese movimiento una y otra vez hasta que el se termina por vaciarse, Ben abraza a Rey y le agradece por haberse quedado con él.


	19. Familia

Ben y Rey vienen de regreso después de haber salido de Jabiim y entrado en la Nueva República para que Rey le diera el mensaje a Finn, ella le dice a Finn que no se siente emocionalmente competente para formar ella sola una Academia jedi, Rey también le dice que la perdone pero que ella no regresará y que ella espera que algún día en el futuro vuelvan a encontrarse, Rey siente sentimientos encontrados al enviar ese mensaje, ella está triste porque no verá más a sus amigos de la Resistencia pero a la vez ella está feliz porque pasará toda su vida con Ben.

Han pasado tres meses desde que Rey comenzó a vivir con Ben, ella trabaja junto a Ben en la gran caverna extrayendo minerales, Ben es el hombre más feliz de la galaxia desde que Rey está junto a él, sin embargo Ben percibe que Rey no es feliz completamente, él cree que Rey todavía no se perdona a si misma no haber creado una Nueva Academia jedi, hace algún tiempo que Ben mira a Rey muy demacrada, su semblante no es el mismo, él se da cuenta que Rey está vomitando por las mañanas él teme por la salud de ella, Ben no quiere perderla por una enfermedad, Ben le dice a Rey que quiere que la vea un médico, sin embargo Rey es muy terca no quiere ir al médico ella dice que sus vómitos son sólo malestares estomacales pasajeros, porque ella solo vomita por las mañanas y el resto del día se siente bien incluso le da más apetito, Ben quiere llevar a Rey a un médico cuando se surtan de provisiones en Jotan el día siguiente, él la llevará aunque tenga que obligarla, él no se arriesgará a perderla por una enfermedad que puede ser fácilmente curable.

La mañana siguiente Ben y Rey abordan el vehículo de Ben y se dirigen a Jotan, en el camino los acorralan con sus vehículos una banda de bandidos humanos que quieren robar los minerales que ellos tienen en su vehículo, Ben se ve forzado a detener el vehículo y se baja y enciende su sable y se dispone a pelear, Rey hace lo mismo ella baja del vehículo y enciende su sable, ambos comienzan a desviar con sus sables los disparos de los maleantes, y se acercan más y más hasta que empiezan a eliminar uno por uno, hasta que no queda ninguno, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada por la pelea, pero Ben estaba extasiado de saber que Rey y él juntos son simplemente invencibles, Ben escucha un ruido detrás de él y se da cuenta que el ruido es de Rey desplomándose al suelo, Ben piensa que Rey fue mal herida, él se dirige inmediatamente a ella y revisa si tiene alguna herida en su cuerpo pero él no encuentra nada, aún así Rey está inconsciente y no reacciona, él la toma entre sus brazos y la pone en su vehículo y se dirigen a Jotan, en el trayecto Rey despierta y le dice que ella se siente mejor, que solo fue un desmayo por el esfuerzo de la pelea, Ben no presta atención a las palabras de Rey y la lleva directamente al único hospital de Jotan, él la baja en sus brazos de su vehículo y ahí la revisa un médico mientras que el espera ansioso noticias en la sala de espera de emergencias, él médico por fin sale y le explica que no tiene de que preocuparse, que simplemente su esposa está embarazada de gemelos y que probablemente nacerán en unos seis meses más. Ben está desconcertado por la noticia él nunca penso tener hijos, especialmente después que él asesinó a su propio padre, pero no importa lo que él quisiera sus hijos ya están en camino además se alegra que Rey realmente no este enferma, el médico le explica a Ben que la " senora " no debe hacer grandes esfuerzos para que su embarazo vaya bien, el médico da la alta medica a Rey y ambos se dirigen a comprar viveres después de comprar Ben lleva a Rey a comer a un restaurante él quiere que Rey se alimente bien, Ben sonríe para si cuando él imagina el vientre abultado de Rey por el embarazo de gemelos, Rey está feliz por su embarazo, ella será una madre joven pero le encanta la idea de tener hijos con Ben, después de comer, Ben y Rey regresan a su cabaña.

Rey mira su abultado vientre de costado en el espejo mientras ella desliza su mano de arriba a abajo, ella quiere saber que probabilidades hay de que sus gemelos sean muy sensibles a la Fuerza así que se lo pregunta a Ben

\-- ¿ Ben crees que nuestros hijos tendrán la Fuerza intensa en ellos al igual que nosotros ? --

Ben ya había pensado en ello, así que le responde a Rey conforme a lo que él deduce

\-- En mi familia la Fuerza es muy intensa al grado de ser siempre hereditaria y si consideramos que tú también tienes alta sensibilidad a la Fuerza es casi un hecho que nuestros hijos tendrán la Fuerza intensa en ellos --

Rey sonríe mientras vuelve a deslizar su mano de arriba a abajo por su abultado vientre.

A los cinco meses del embarazo de Rey, Ben le propone matrimonio a Rey, él le dice que ahora que van a ser una familia, ellos deberían casarse, así que Ben soborna a un funcionario público para que les de documentos de identidad a Rey y a él , así ellos se casan en una sencilla ceremonia civil en Jotan.

Rey da a luz a sus gemelos un poco prematuramente en un parto natural, él médico les dice a ella y a Ben que es normal en embarazos múltiples que los bebés sean prematuros, son dos hermosos niños varones que a pesar de ser un poco prematuros están completamente sanos, los gemelos son físicamente iguales entre sí, pero a la vez muy parecidos a su padre, tienen el cabello negro como Ben, Rey llama al mayor Joel y al menor Jair. Rey se dedica exclusivamente a cuidar a los gemelos mientras Ben trabaja en la mina.

Ben está muy feliz de ser padre, le ayuda a Rey hasta dónde puede a cuidarlos, él piensa que él podrá entrenarlos en la Fuerza a muy temprana edad, siempre quiso tener aprendices, y ahora sus propios hijos lo serán.

Rey amamanta a sus gemelos hasta los diez meses de edad, después de eso Rey se pone más cariñosa con Ben que de costumbre, ella le lleva de comer a Ben a la gran caverna ,y se lleva los gemelos con ella, en uno de los vehículos de Ben, después de un buen rato de haber comido, y de haberse dormido los gemelos Rey se quita su pantalón y su ropa interior y empieza a besar y acariciar a Ben mientras él está todavía sentado en la silla donde había comido, hasta que Rey finalmente desabrocha él pantalón de Ben y ella se inca y empieza a lamer su pene, él respira con dificultad debido a su excitación, mientras que él gime , Rey se sienta con las piernas abiertas sobre el miembro de Ben y empieza a moverse de arriba a abajo mientras ella respira aceleradamente por la excitación que ella siente, ella besa a Ben y continúa moviéndose hasta que Ben se vacía en ella, Rey le dice a Ben que lo ama y él sonríe mientras él le dice lo mismo.

Rey continuamente busca a Ben en la cama, él termina por hacer el amor con ella a pesar de sentirse cansado porque la ama, hasta que debido a su constante actividad sexual Ben vuelve a embarazar a Rey.

Ben le dice a Rey que tres hijos son suficientes para su familia, él le sugiere a Rey que le pongan un implante anticonceptivo en el brazo al dar a luz, Rey se niega ella le dice que no quiere llevar un implante en el brazo porque podría causarle molestias ella en general no quiere ningún implante en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, Rey le dice que lo mejor es que él use un condón, a Ben no le agrada para nada la idea de usar un condón considerando que él es un hombre casado, pero al parecer él tendrá que usar condones cuando él quiera hacer el amor con su esposa.

Rey da a luz a su tercer hijo, es un varón de cabellos de color castaño claro al cual llaman por nombre Gael.


	20. La Academia jedi de Rey

El pequeño Gael cumple un año de edad y Ben nota como Rey es más cariñosa que de costumbre con él, ella quiere hacer el amor con él continuamente, ella lo busca en la madrugada , lo besa y lo acaricia, mientras que él cuerpo de Ben reacciona al cuerpo desnudo de Rey, Ben está tan adormilado que olvida casi siempre usar condón, así que continuamente se viene dentro de ella, como resultado Ben nuevamente embaraza a Rey.

Rey está feliz de estar embarazada de nuevo, Ben puede notarlo, a él no le agrada la idea de tener tantos hijos, pero le agrada ver a su Rey tan contenta con cada embarazo, sin embargo él le vuelve a insistir a Rey que después de dar a luz a su cuarto hijo, ella use algún tipo de implante anticonceptivo, Rey se niega pero después de tanto insistir él consigue que Rey acepte.

Rey da a luz a su cuarto bebé es un hermoso niño de cabellos de color castaño oscuro como ella al cual le pone el nombre de Iker, después que Rey dejó de amamantar a Iker , Ben le recuerda a Rey que ella había dicho que se dejaría poner un implante anticonceptivo, finalmente Rey termina por ceder y deja que un médico le ponga un implante en su brazo derecho ella no quiere ningún implante en su matriz.

Rey está feliz de tener cuatro hijos, ella podrá transmitirles lo que aprendió de las artes jedis como le prometió al Maestro Luke, Rey se ha dado cuenta que ella nunca necesitó al senado galáctico para crear una Nueva Academia jedi, ella literalmente está creando una Nueva Academia jedi en su casa al dar a luz niños con midiclorianos muy elevados, sin embargo ella necesita más alumnos para su " Academia " , pero ella tiene un implante anticonceptivo en su brazo, ella sabe que necesita quitarselo para poder volver a quedar embarazada, Rey esteriliza un pequeño cuchillo y unas pinzas con fuego y ella misma se extrae del brazo el implante anticonceptivo, después que ella lo hace , se cubre la herida con las vendas que a veces todavía usa en sus brazos para protegerlos de algún golpe de su propia vara larga y después de algunos días cubre la cicatriz con su maquillaje facial, para que Ben no la note.

Rey vuelve a ponerse más cariñosa que de costumbre con Ben, está vez Ben no se inquieta al respecto porque Rey trae un implante anticonceptivo en su brazo, así que Ben complace a Rey sexualmente donde, cuando y como ella quiera.

Pasan cuatro meses y Ben observa como el vientre de Rey es cada vez más grande, él cree que ella puede estar embarazada, ¿ pero como ? El se pregunta, si ella tiene un implante anticonceptivo en el brazo, sin embargo cada día que pasa se hace más obvio el embarazo de Rey hasta que el finalmente viendo el vientre de ella le pregunta

\-- ¿ Estás embarazada Rey ? --

\-- Sí Ben estoy embarazada -- Rey no puede esconder la evidente verdad ante Ben.

\-- Pero ¿ como es posible si tienes un implante anticonceptivo ? --

Rey podría decirle a Ben que el implante falló, pero ella sabe que él iría a reclamarle al médico, y ella sabe perfectamente que realmente el médico no tiene la culpa, así que Rey decide decirle la verdad.

\-- Yo me quite el implante, porque yo quiero tener una hija, siempre quise trner una amiga, y en este lugar esa sería la única manera --

\-- ¡ No me mientas Rey ! Yo sé perfectamente que tú estás obsesionada con crear tu propia Academia jedi, y te has dado cuenta que nuestros hijos podrían ser los alumnos de " Tu Academia" -- le dice Ben enojado y con un tono de voz elevado.

\-- Bueno es obvio que yo quiera enseñar a nuestros hijos sobre los caminos de la Fuerza, ¡ pero tú puedes hacerlo también !, mientras no los encamines hacia el lado oscuro de la Fuerza yo no tengo inconveniente con eso -- Rey le contesta también con un tono de voz alto

\-- ¡ Rey no te das cuanta que tener tantos hijos con tal capacidad del uso de la Fuerza es peligroso ! , por ahora nuestros hijos son unos niños pero mientras más crezcan va a ser más difícil controlarlos, ellos pueden llegar a ser más fuertes que nosotros -- Ben sigue hablando enojado y con su tono de voz elevado

Rey sabe que Ben tiene razón, Ben fue manipulado desde niño por Snoke hasta corromperlo y llevarlo al lado oscuro, eso podría ocurrirle a sus hijos, sin embargo ella piensa que al tener a ambos padres que les enseñarán el camino correcto sus hijos no tendrán porque corromperse, sin embargo ella sabe que Ben seguirá insistiendole que ya no tengan más hijos, así que ella termina por ceder a su petición

\-- ¡ Está bien Ben ! , si doy a luz a una niña le pediré al médico que me haga una cirugía anticonceptiva permanente --

Ben se tranquilizó cuando Rey le dijo que si tenía una hija dejará que le practiquen una cirugía anticonceptiva, pero ¿ Y si es otro niño ? Entonces Rey va a querer tener más hijos hasta dar a luz una niña, a Ben sólo le resta esperar en la Fuerza que Rey de a luz una niña.

Rey está en el hospital hacía algunos meses que el médico le había dicho que daría a luz mellizas, ambas son niñas, así que conforme a lo que le había dicho a Ben, ella le pide al médico que después de la cirugía cesárea ( porque Rey no puede dar a luz a las mellizas en parto natural ) que le practique una cirugía anticonceptiva, el médico le explica a Rey que él cortará y cauterizara' con láser sus trompas de falopio de tal manera que sus óvulos no podrán ser alcanzados por los espermatozoides de su marido y así se evitará un embarazo, Rey da el consentimiento para ambas cirugías y así ella da a luz a las mellizas, la mayor es una linda niña de cabellos castaños claros a la que Rey da el nombre de Leah y la menos es una linda niña rubia de ojos azules a la que Rey llama Lara.

Ben tuvo que hacer dos habitaciones más en la cabaña para que duerman sus hijos e hijas, desde el sofá de su sala el observa como Rey alimenta a sus pequeñas mellizas en sus pequeñas sillas en el comedor, mientras que ella le dice a sus hijos mayores que levanten sus cucharas en el aire con el uso de la Fuerza, sus hijos tienen la Fuerza tan intensa en ellos que desde muy pequeños ellos aprendieron a hacerlo. Ben sabe perfectamente que Rey lo embaucó porque él tendrá que trabajar muy duro para costear el gasto económico de la " Academia jedi de Rey " porque él es el padre biológico de todos sus alumnos, sin embargo él lo hará con gusto porque él la ama y también ama a todos los hijos que ella le dio' a luz, él simplemente no podría vivir sin su familia.

Rey esta feliz de ver como sus hijos aprenden rápido los caminos de la Fuerza, ella por fin consiguió tener su propia " Academia jedi "sin embargo a ella le habría gustado tener más de seis alumnos, de pronto ella recuerda que en los textos jedi ella leyó sobre una técnica de sanación con el uso de la Fuerza, Rey sabe que ella podría reparar las trompas de falopio de su matriz y volver a unir los extremos cortados de tal manera que los espermas de Ben podrán llegar a sus óvulos para fecundarlos y así ella podría volver a quedar embarazada, Rey sonríe para si misma porque ella sabe que con la ayuda de la Fuerza, concentración y un poco de perseverancia de su parte, dentro de muy poco ella podrá aumentar los miembros de " Su Academia jedi "

 **FIN**

 ** _Gracias por leer este fic._ **


End file.
